La historia de un corazon guerrero
by Chica Joker
Summary: En esta historia les narrare una extraña fantasia mia, donde Link y Zelda como se enamoran, se separan facil. No hay lemon, pero es bonita y salvaje, muy entretenida. Zelink.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Zelda.**

**La historia de un Corazón Guerrero.**

Aquí les traigo otro Zelink, espero sea de su agrado, y si no, pues no lo lean, XD. No, ya en serio, estaba esperando la hora de salir del trabajo y se me ocurrió, ¿Cómo sería la vida de Link y Zelda en una Hyrule diferente? Pues diferente en mis términos es DIFERENTE. Léanlo, comenten y sigan leyendo. Como saben los personajes son de la empresa Nintendo, los lugares que no se les ocurra de donde diantres son, pues yo los invente, al igual que los personajes que desconozcan. Ahora, lean, amigos lectores.

**Capítulo 1.**

Me encontraba en el bar de Midna, por el camino hacia Hyrule. Estoy atrapado en el vaso que contiene mi bebida la cual no me ha ayudado a olvidar… Una honda tristeza se apodera de mi ser desde hace ya dos años, y es que se que tuve parte de la culpa que las cosas no funcionaran… Me llamo Link, y soy Hylian, pero hace más de año y medio vivo en Ordon, dedicado a la granja. Mi amiga, Ilia, me ha empleado, tal vez por misericordia, o porque nadie más la ayudaba. Solo se que ella ha sido muy buena conmigo.

Hace tiempo, yo era un joven feliz, muy divertido, me encantaba disfrutar de mis amigos y de la vida, y fue cuando me enamore… Era una bella muchacha llamada Zelda, ah, Zelda, un nombre tan celestial que solo mencionarlo, me eriza el cuerpo…. Ella vivía muy cómoda en el castillo de Hyrule, sí, es una Princesa. Su cabello rubio y largo, tan dorado como el trigo en verano, y sus ojos, azules océanos, me cautivaron. Desde el primer día que la vi, supe que era la dueña de mi corazón. Muchos me decían que era una chica muy lejana a mí, pero yo hice oídos sordos, dispuesto a conquistarla, cosa que fue muy altanera de mi parte.

Los guardias del castillo no me dejaban acercar, creyendo que era solo un vago sin que hacer, hasta que me enliste en las filas de los guerreros que disputarían una pelea a muerte contra el Reino de Taghon, al sur de Hyrule, ya que las diferencias eran irreconciliables. En un principio no me querían en el ejército, decían que era muy joven, débil y que me matarían apenas pisara el campo de batalla, pero insistí tanto que mi general no vio de otra que darme una prueba. Fueron días terribles, peleaba contra 10 hombres, portando una espada y un escudo miserables, no sé de donde saque las fuerzas pero los derrotaba, aunque terminaba casi muerto.

En fin, para no hacer largo esto, me aceptaron, y admitieron mis habilidades de guerrero y estratega militar. En pocos meses subí de rango y ya tenía a mi cargo a mas de cien hombres, con solo 19 años ya me llamaban capitán. Pasaron alrededor de 8 meses y volvimos a Hyrule, donde la Princesa Zelda, actual monarca, nos recibió con vítores y una celebración a lo grande, me sentí en las nubes.

Fue tanta mi popularidad, que la misma Princesa pidió verme en un banquete especial. Estaba de lo más emocionado, lleno de felicidad. Ilia me aconsejaba no ser tan engreído, pues, según ella, los de sangre azul nos ven solo como sus sirvientes, y una cena con ellos es como recibir una limosna.

Hice de cuenta que no la había escuchado y me vestí con la mejor ropa que tenia. Una vecina, cuyo hijo murió hace tiempo, me prestó una capa de caballero negra, muy elegante, y me pidió la llevara puesta, para que los de la realeza no notaran mi pobreza. Le estuve muy agradecido, pues esa noche las doncellas asistentes no dejaban de verme, aunque ellas creían que yo no lo notaba, y Zelda fue una de ellas, pero lo hacía con disimulo. Los consejeros me envidiaban, pues la Princesa me sacaba plática, respecto a la guerra, a cuantos había matado, que estrategias utilizaba, fue un cuestionario larguísimo, pero yo estaba fascinado, solo me hablaba a mí…

Al terminar la cena, me armé de valor, pensado que se trataba solo de otra chica, y me atreví a invitarla a salir. Me miró algo intrigada, tal vez pensando: "¿Y este que se cree para proponerme semejante cosa?" Pero por fortuna dijo: -Claro, cuando gustes, Héroe de Hyrule, te estoy agradecida"

Como lo leen, la princesa término aceptando, yo no cabía de la felicidad, al salir del castillo, monté en mi fiel Epona y corrí a todo galope. Gritaba con las fuerzas de mi corazón, irradiando felicidad, varios vecinos salían a callarme, pues era muy noche, pero no me importó, yo era el hombre más feliz de la tierra…

Con unas pocas rupias, llevaba a Zelda y algún pequeño sitio y la invitaba a comer, y es que los soldados son pobres, no ganamos mucho. Pero ella lo entendió. La montaba en Epona y dábamos paseos salvajes, por las orillas del lago Hylia, cruzando los pastizales del campo e internándonos en el bosque. A veces ella se sujetaba demás de mi cintura, y aumentaba la velocidad, hasta sentir su bello rostro en mi espalda, víctima del vértigo. La bajaba de mi fiel yegua y caminábamos un poco. Con el tiempo, advertí que ella sentía lo mismo por mí, y cuando estuve a punto de confesarlo, ella me dijo algo que me dejó triste, y algo desesperanzado.

-Link, estos días contigo han sido maravillosos, soy muy feliz… Pero, tengo un compromiso importante.

-¿De que se trata, Princesa?

-Pues veras, como no hay Rey en Hyrule, debo contraer nupcias antes de acabar el año. Tengo 20, y antes de los 21 debo estar casada y ser coronada como Reina. El problema es, que tengo un prometido, y vive en el Reino de Britania, en las tierras nevadas del Norte. Lo vi una vez siendo niña, y no sé si me recuerde… Estoy muy triste.

-Princesa, no tienes por qué sentirte obligada, eres la Princesa de esta Nación, puedes hacer lo que dispongas, ¿Quién te lo cuestionará?

-Link, que simple es tu pensar, aunque muy tierno. Si fuera así de simple, ya hubiera hecho algo al respecto, pero… La única manera de librarme de tal matrimonio sería comprometiéndome con un hombre honorable, famoso, que haya hecho algo extraordinario por Hyrule y sus pequeñas provincias.

-Zelda…

En ese instante, sentí que debía hablar. La tome de la mano, mirándola a los ojos, determinado a decirle cuanto la amaba, y lo que sentía por ella desde el primer día que la vi. Estaba extrañada, mirándome como si estuviera loco, pero era mi oportunidad, si de verdad la quería como mi esposa, debía decírselo.

-Zelda, perdona mi atrevimiento, pero es que te amo, lo hago desde hace tanto, me enlisté en el ejército para ser alguien importante, defender la ciudad que amas fue el más grande honor que repetiré hasta el día que muera, pero, si lo deseas, tómame como tu esposo, seré tan fiel, como lo es esta yegua conmigo, la cual nunca me abandona…

-Link… Es que…

-Zelda, sabes que lo que digo es verdad, te amo, y no dejaré de hacerlo, no soy un hombre millonario, pero sé trabajar, aprenderé lo que sea necesario, y te demostraré que mi vida será dedicada a ti, a tu Reino y a lo que mandes, por el resto de mis días…

Se quedó pensativa un momento, que me pareció un largo año, sus ojos azules me miraban de una manera que me hizo sentir un estúpido. Por las Diosas… Un pobre granjero pidiendo matrimonio a una estrella tan alta, que idiota…

-Link, arrodíllate.

-Eh, sí, claro…-Me sorprendió.

Tomo una varita de un fresno, y se paro frente mío. Levantándola con ambas manos, toco mis hombros, uno por uno, diciendo unas palabras que apenas comprendí en ese instante.

-Link, yo la Princesa Zelda, te nombro Caballero Real de Hyrule, toma este nombramiento con total entrega y honor, pues te acepto como futuro esposo y Rey de Hyrule.

El corazón me saltaba en el pecho, y cuando me dejó ponerme de pie, la abracé con mis fuerzas, jurándole fidelidad y amor eterno. Ella sonreía, y me decía que mucho me amaba igual, y que por eso aceptaba mi propuesta con mucho agrado. Aunque, claro, tenía que hablar con el consejo, no serían fáciles de convencer, pero la mitad del camino la llevaba ganada.

Más tarde comprendí que ningún hombre podía casarse con la Princesa sin tener un titulo honorifico, por eso Zelda lo hizo oficial en una ceremonia dentro del Castillo, lleno de Hylians y cortesanos, ese fue el día que cambio mi vida, aunque no sabía que tanto lo haría…

**Continuará…**

Pues esta será una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió en un día de sol, sin muchos deberes. Es la segunda historia melosa que escribo, la anterior fue un One-Shot, espero les guste. Después le sigo con otro capítulo. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

**La historia de un Corazón guerrero.**

**Capítulo 2.**

Era una sala enorme, creo más grande que el mismo castillo, o me lo pareció debido a mis nervios… La mesa redonda en medio de la habitación, guardaba lugar a seis sabios, eran los hombres más viejos de toda Hyrule, con largas barbas blancas, cabellos igual que la nieve y miradas que escudriñaban mi persona. Caramba, me sentía diminuto. Zelda estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, tal vez porque se daba cuenta de mi propio nerviosismo, sudaba frio, totalmente en blanco, casi no puse atención a lo que hablaban.

-No les estoy pidiendo permiso…-Reaccioné al oír a Zelda alzar la voz-Este hombre ha guiado a nuestras tropas a la victoria, Taghon ha dado su brazo a torcer y se ha convertido en una provincia de Hyrule.

-Pero su majestad… Recuerde que la última voluntad de su padre fue que se casara con Francois Johanes V. Es un matrimonio arreglado desde que usted era una niña.

-Pero mi padre ya no está, y soy yo quien lo ha decidido. No sé por qué le ponen peros a que me case con Link.

-¡Bah!-Rezongó el sabio, de nombre Tiba-Ese nombre ni siquiera se escucha elegante, es tan común y corriente. Dime, muchacho, ¿Sabes, acaso, lo que estas proponiendo? Casarte con la futura Reina de Hyrule es como que una mosca venza a una rana en competencia de lenguas… Creo que se te ha zafado un tornillo.

-Con todo respeto, señor…-Me dirigí a hablarle-Sé lo que quiero, y lo que hago. Tal vez usted me ve muy pobre y joven, pero me enlisté en el ejército y ayudé a ganar la guerra. Se me ha rendido homenajes y no es poca cosa. Haré tan feliz a Zelda, que se avergonzará de verme como un don nadie.

-No seas insolente, mocoso.-Lo vi enfurecer, tal vez no le gustaba mi actuar-Zelda es como una hija para mí, y no deseo verla hundir su vida. Y para que te lo sepas, el consejo debe de estar de acuerdo de manera unánime para aprobar este casamiento.

Como supuse, todos estaban en desacuerdo. Nadie permitiría que la Princesa de Hyrule arruinara su vida al lado de alguien como yo. Ilia tenía razón, pero mi corazón lo tenía aun más. Así que yo hice la mayor locura de mi vida. Tomé a Zelda entre mis brazos, en frente de los sabios del consejo, la miré a los ojos y… Solo recuerdo la suavidad de sus labios, el tiempo se detuvo, y sentí una descarga de adrenalina a más no poder, mi corazón latía como un toro de lidia, acerqué a Zelda mas a mi cuerpo, su calor era irresistible, pude sentir la forma de su cuerpo, la tonalidad de sus caderas, sus senos, todo, pero era un momento de lo más reconfortante.

Al separarnos, ella me miro confusa, con mi sabor en los labios, y yo sonreía tontamente, ante la mirada impactada de los sabios. Mi madre, que en paz descanse, me enseño a tratar a las mujeres con delicadeza, pero también me enseño a pelear por ellas hasta la muerte. Así que, con mirada determinante, me dirigí a los sabios, pero con una mentalidad a su altura.

-Tal vez crean que busco poder, que busco fortuna, o solo complacerme con la Princesa…-Todos murmuraban, como no creyendo mis palabras-Pero naci pobre, no necesito poder, fortuna, bah, nunca he tenido dinero, y placer, ese lo encuentro al ver el cielo tupido de estrellas, la mano de mi amada posando la mía, y sirviendo con lealtad mi ciudad, Hyrule.

Zelda, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, me dedicaba una dulce mirada que me transformaba en un niño apenado. Tiba, con el ceño fruncido, y la cara recta, me encaró como si buscase pelea. Me pare derecho, esperando recibir una bofetada por mi acto, lo que sucedió me dejo sin aliento.

-Link, este es un acto de rebeldía, tocar a una doncella sin estar comprometido te traerá grandes problemas… Pero la Princesa no se ha negado. Debo resolverlo con mis colegas. Tal vez Zelda sea la gobernante y soberana única de Hyrule, pero también debe estar consciente de que debemos otorgarle permiso de casarse a falta de su padre. No tengo más que pedirles que ambos se retiren. Deliberaremos la situación.

Salimos de esa habitación, me sentí un completo imbécil, besar a Zelda, y si se negaban sería mi culpa, ToooodaaThe Legend Of Zelda.

La historia de un Corazón guerrero.

Capitulo 2.

Era una sala enorme, creo más grande que el mismo castillo, o me lo pareció debido a mis nervios… La mesa redonda en medio de la habitación, guardaba lugar a seis sabios, eran los hombres más viejos de toda Hyrule, con largas barbas blancas, cabellos igual que la nieve y miradas que escudriñaban mi persona. Caramba, me sentía diminuto. Zelda estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, tal vez por que se daba cuenta de mi propio nerviosismo, sudaba frio, totalmente en blanco, casi no puse atención a lo que hablaban.

-No les estoy pidiendo permiso…-Reaccioné al oír a Zelda alzar la voz-Este hombre ha guiado a nuestras tropas a la victoria, Thagon a dado su brazo a torcer y se ha convertido en una provincia de Hyrule.

-Pero su majestad… Recuerde que la última voluntad de su padre fue que se casara con Francois Johanes V. Es un matrimonio arreglado desde que usted era una niña.

-Pero mi padre ya no esta, y soy yo quien lo ha decidido. No se por que le ponen peros a que me case con Link.

-Bah!-Rezongó el sabio, de nombre Tiba-Ese nombre ni siquiera se escucha elegante, es tan común y corriente. Dime, muchacho, Sabes, acaso lo que estas proponiendo? Casarte con la futura Reina de Hyrule es como que una mosca venza a una rana en competencia de lenguas… Creo que se te ha zafado un tornillo.

-Con todo respeto, señor…-Me dirigí a hablarle-Se lo que quiero, y lo que hago. Tal vez usted me ve muy pobre y joven, pero me enliste en el ejército y ayude a ganar la guerra. Se me ha rendido homenajes y no es poca cosa. Hare tan feliz a Zelda, que se avergonzará de verme como un don nadie.

-No seas insolente, mocoso.-Lo vi enfurecer, tal vez no le gustaba mi actuar-Zelda es como una hija para mi, y no deseo verla hundir su vida. Y para que te lo sepas, el consejo debe de estar de acuerdo de manera unánime para aprobar este casamiento.

Como supuse, todos estaban en desacuerdo. Nadie permitiría que la Princesa de Hyrule arruinara su vida al lado de alguien como yo. Ilia tenía razón, pero mi corazón lo tenía aun más. Así que yo

Hice la mayor locura de mi vida. Tome a Zelda entre mis brazos, en frente de los sabios del consejo, la miré a los ojos y… Solo recuerdo la suavidad de sus labios, el tiempo se detuvo, y sentí una descarga adrenalinica a mas no poder, mi corazón latía como un toro de lidia, acerqué a Zelda mas a mi cuerpo, su calor era irresistible, pude sentir la forma de su cuerpo, la tonalidad de sus caderas, sus senos, todo, pero era un momento de lo mas reconfortante.

Al separarnos, ella me miro confusa, con mi sabor en los labios, y yo sonreía tontamente, ante la mirada impactada de los sabios. Mi madre, que en paz descanse, me enseño a tratar a las mujeres con delicadeza, pero también me enseño a pelear por ellas hasta la muerte. Así que, con mirada determinante, me dirigí a los sabios, pero con una mentalidad a su altura.

-Tal vez crean que busco poder, que busco fortuna, o solo complacerme con la Princesa…-Todos murmuraban, como no creyendo mis palabras-Pero naci pobre, no necesito poder, fortuna, bah, nunca he tenido dinero, y placer, ese lo encuentro al ver el cielo tupido de estrellas, la mano de mi amada posando la mía, y sirviendo con lealtad mi ciudad, Hyrule.

Zelda, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, me dedicaba una dulce mirada que me transformaba en un niño apenado. Tiba, con el ceño fruncido, y la cara recta, me encaro, como si buscase pelea. Me pare derecho, esperando recibir una bofetada por mi acto, lo que sucedió me dejo sin aliento.

-Link, este es un acto de rebeldía, tocar a una doncella sin estar comprometido te traerá grandes problemas… Pero la Princesa no se ha negado. Debo resolverlo con mis colegas. Tal vez Zelda sea la gobernante y soberana única de Hyrule, pero también debe estar consciente de que debemos otorgarle permiso de casarse a falta de su padre. No tengo más que pedirles que ambos se retiren. Deliberaremos la situación.

Salimos de esa habitación, me sentí un completo imbécil, besar a Zelda, y si se negaban sería mi culpa, Toooodaaaaa mía… Reverendo estúpido. ¿A quién le probaba mi valor? ¿A mi ego? No pude verla a los ojos, ella se volvió sin mirarme tampoco. Me sentí el culpable de un asesinato. Y saber que Zelda jamás había besado… ¿Cómo pude robarle tan preciado momento para una dama?

Los minutos me pasaban como horas, y las horas como días. Esos sabios, caray, de sabios no tienen nada, ¡Como tardan! Me desesperaba tanto, que prefería largarme y volver después, pero eso tal vez haría sentir a Zelda como un objeto utilizado. Quizás no tanto, vamos, no se trata tampoco de una cría. Ya es una mujer. Pero no pretendería ofenderla. Así que me quedé como un caballero que era y espere tratando de tener paciencia, por las Diosas, ese don me fue negado. Al cabo de medio día, salieron los barbudos, con caras muy serias, tanto que hasta daba la sensación de estar en un funeral, pero si me negaban a Zelda como prometida, ellos estarían en serio en un funeral, el mío.

-Link, Zelda, saben que no es conveniente romper las reglas. Pero no hemos recibido carta de Britania con noticias del Príncipe Francois. Así que, como este joven es todo un atrevido y merece una buena reprimenda, hemos decidido permitir la boda. Después de todo, la gente lo aclama y estima. Chico, date de santos que estamos en un buen día. De no ser así, ya te hubiéramos encerrado en el calabozo más espantoso y negro de todos.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que fue un capitulo muy cortito, pero ya debo ir a casa, no me dejan estar mucho tiempo de mas en mi trabajo. Así que el próximo viernes, sin falta, les publico otro capítulo más extenso, ¡Juradito! Gracias a los visitantes que están al pendiente. Dejen comentarios y lean. Continuare con mis demás historias, vaya que tengo trabajo.

See Ya!

Notas: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, excepto, claro los que desconozcan, son míos. Y los lugares que no sepan que son, los he inventado para este Fic. Descansen mucho, no se envicien y vivan felices.


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend Of Zelda.

La Historia de Un Corazón Guerrero.

Capitulo 3.

-¡¿Una boda?!-Ilia se fue de espaldas cuando le conté que los sabios me habían concedido la mano de Zelda.

La noté sorprendida, no se lo esperaba, pero así era. Yo no quería estar lejos de mi amada, por eso había hecho tantas locuras para ganar la oportunidad de ser su esposo, estar con ella, ayudarla, interesarme en sus intereses, claro que no sería fácil, pero por amor, un hombre hace locuras. La boda se celebraría en dos meses, los cuales me parecerían eternos siglos, pero eso era un detalle que no podíamos dejar ir. Los sabios, guiados por Tiba, me recomendaron que me hospedara cerca del castillo, para evitar malos entendidos, ya que yo pasaba horas con Zelda, encerrados en su habitación, lo cual, según él, era mal visto.

Traté de explicarle que si estaba preocupado de que tomara a Zelda sin ser mi esposa, estaba equivocado, ya que yo la respetaba hasta la muerte, pero empezó a decir cosas como que los jóvenes no respetan, que eso es mentira y que aun dudaba de mí. De cualquier manera obedecí, pues lo último que deseaba era causarle problemas a mi querida rubia, y me hospedé en un hostal administrado por una joven de nombre Malon.

En lo que llegaba la hora de dar el sí en el templo, me dedicaba a trabajar en un rancho llamado Lon Lon, el cual manejaba el padre de Malon, un hombre corpulento y amable llamado Talon. En un principio el me pedía que me casara con Malon, pero luego rectificó al enterarse de que ya me casaría con Zelda. Esa noticia sí que sorprendía a todo mundo. Me daba muchos consejos, como si fuera mi padre, lo cual agradecí.

-Link, habrán muchos que hagan evidentes las diferencias entre ustedes, pero de ti y de Zelda dependerá que esas diferencias en lugar de separarlos, los unan aun mas.

Esas palabras las repetía todo el tiempo, aunque en un principio no sabía que quería decir con ello. Había una doncella trabajando en el castillo de nombre Amber. De cabello corto y negro, bonita y respetada. Era como una amiga para mí, o al menos eso creí. Me tenía al tanto de las actividades de Zelda, con quienes hablaba, quienes la visitaban. Me contó que ya estaban confeccionando su vestido de novia. Ah, yo lo imaginaba, se veía tan hermosa en mi mente. Ya no podía esperar más tiempo, quería estar de frente a ella, en el altar, tomando su mano, dándole mi promesa de respetarla y amarla por siempre…

En ocasiones ella me invitaba a las juntas con algunos representantes de las provincias de Hyrule. Los administradores y los encargados del consejo hablaban acerca de las necesidades del Reino.

-Si vas a ser el Rey de Hyrule, debes estar al pendiente de sus necesidades, así sabrás como gobernar a mi lado…-Solía decirme antes de dichas juntas.

Juro, con el corazón en la mano, que trataba de entender lo que decían. Pero mi mente se revolvía con todos esos cuestionamientos. Yo sabía del campo, como labrar la tierra, criar animales de granja, incluso lidiar batallas en la guerra, pero administrar un Reino… Aquí es donde empiezan mis problemas. Una tarde, en medio de una junta, me quedé dormido. Si. Era todo tan aburrido, hablando de costos, mantenimientos, el mercado, etc.… Traté de mantenerme despierto, pero los desvelos en el rancho no me facilitaron poner atención debida. No hace falta decir que Zelda se enfadó conmigo.

Me desperté cuando la junta se había terminado. Al verme solo en ese salón, me levanté de la silla y busqué a Zelda, quien ya se despedía de los invitados disculpándose en mi lugar.

-Disculpen la actitud de mi prometido, ha tenido algo de trabajo y casi no duerme…

-La entiendo Princesa Zelda…-Le respondía un tío raro, con estilo del sur-Recuerde que Link no es de la realeza y no fue criado de esa forma, el carece de los modales finos que a usted le sobran.

"Auch…"-Pensé. Tiene razón, pero como duele… Esa noche, Zelda estaba de malas. Nunca se molestaba, pero ahora estaba convertida en un tempano de hielo. Se portaba cortante y distante. Faltaba menos de un mes para la boda, y no deseaba que ese disgusto fuera un motivo para separarnos. Así que, como pude traté de hablar con ella.

-Zelda, ¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunté al tocar la puerta de su alcoba.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y pase. Ella estaba sentada en su peinador, cepillando sus largos y finos cabellos como oro. Su ceño lucia fruncido, mirándome por el espejo sin darse la vuelta. Algo en mí de decía que era mala idea molestarla, pero tenía que aclararle que no fue mi intensión dormirme en plena junta.

-Zelda, yo quiero que sepas, que de verdad lamento lo que pasó hoy…

-¿Lo que pasó hoy, Link? ¡Lo de hoy solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso!

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunté intrigado.

-Me refiero a que no es la primera vez que no comprendes nada. No creas que no me doy cuenta de que no sabes nada del Reino. Pedí que fueras mi esposo porque creí que de verdad entenderías lo que se necesita en Hyrule, pero no sabes más que pelear. Blandir una espada no es suficiente para ser un rey…

-Zelda…-Esas palabras sonaron muy crudas-Estas siendo muy injusta. Sabes que estoy tratando de saber todo lo que necesito para poder gobernar a tu lado. Tal vez si soy muy descuidado y no pongo toda la atención, pero recuerda que no soy un erudito que aprende al escuchar, debes tenerme paciencia, y tener fe en que prosperare. ¿Sabes? Roma no se edificó en un día.

-Claro, pero solo tratas, Link, ese es el problema. Te conozco hace más de un año, y te veía con los ojos de alguien que espera algo mas, pero ese mas no ha llegado, serás rey en menos de tres semanas… Por las Diosas… Ya no sé de que manera ayudarte a entender. No eres un niño. Yo necesito un hombre a mi altura, no rebajarme.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Crees que estar conmigo es rebajarse?

-No, no quise decir eso exactamente, es solo que…

-No, ya me queda claro, crees que no soy lo suficientemente capaz de llevar las riendas de esta nación, tú, al igual que todos, nunca dejarán de verme como un simple granjero, tan poco valgo, lo sé, pues es lo que soy… Pero no me das la confianza de tropezar para poder levantarme. Si caigo todos me patean, incluso tú.

-No digas eso, sabes que te he corregido con amor, te he enseñado muchas cosas, eres tú quien no lo aprecia. Crees que para mí es fácil que me pregunten, ¿Por qué el futuro Rey de Hyrule no comprende nada del comercio exterior? ¿Por qué apenas sabes leer y escribir? Ah, pero para estrategias militares, te pintas solito… Para ello no necesitas ayuda…

-Zelda… Esto es algo que ya me temía. No ser lo suficiente para ti. Pensé que las diferencias no nos separarían, pero hay un enorme abismo entre los dos… Ya Ilia me lo había dicho, pero no quise entender…

-¿Entender? ¿Y Quien es esa Ilia? Link, por favor, entiende que el amor no es suficiente para gobernar un país, también se necesitan conocimientos, los necesitas. ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo?

Agaché la mirada. No sabía que decir. Era lógico que yo no estaba preparado para tomar semejante responsabilidad. Zelda necesitaba casarse con alguien listo que sepa lo que está escuchando, que conozca de tantas cosas que no comprendo. Por que como ella había dicho, el amor no era suficiente. Me entró un miedo descomunal a cometer errores, que sabía lo que tenía que hacer… Aunque eso me matara de dolor.

Salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Le pedí a Amber que me disculpara con todos por la cena, pero no estaría presente. Me dirigí al establo y preparé a Epona para un viaje. Necesitaba aire, y pronto. Monté en ella y cabalgué por unas horas, alejándome de Hyrule. Me sentí observado por todo mundo, esperaban lo mejor de mí, y eso era mi escapada. Claro, lo único que un ignorante como yo sabría hacer, escapar.

Pensé que todo sería fácil, yo no aspiraba a nada más que tenerla conmigo, amarla, criar a nuestros futuros hijos, a ser felices… Nunca anhelé riquezas, fortuna o poder, reconocimiento o alabanzas, solo quería el amor de Zelda, eso y nada más, pero no contemplé lo que yo debía dar. Ella necesita a alguien que llene sus expectativas, a alguien que no le pongan peros. La lluvia amenazaba con caer, aunque dentro de mí una tormenta ya se había desatado. Llegué al castillo ya pasadas las diez de la noche. No me sentiría a gusto sin darle un beso de despedida a Zelda antes de dormir. Las horas meditando fuera debían ayudar a mi juicio y saber que decirle, sin herirla.

Al entrar, vi a mucha gente arremolinada en la entrada del castillo. Un extraño sujeto, montado sobre un caballo negro como la noche, con armadura oscura, cabellos rojos como el sol e imponente presencia, entraba acompañado de una comitiva de no más de 10 hombres. Me bajé de Epona y avancé para saber qué pasaba. Al escuchar el nombre de ese sujeto, casi me desmayo. Era Francois Johanes V. Había llegado desde Britania para hacer valer la propuesta de matrimonio que su padre y el padre de Zelda acordaron años atrás. Cuando se enteró de que la Princesa ya tenía prometido, se ofendió tanto que pidió un duelo a muerte contra su adversario.

Con mi orgullo herido, salí de entre la multitud. Lo encaré de frente, mirando sus indiferentes ojos verdes. Zelda salió a prisa del castillo para saber qué pasaba.

-¿Link?

-Zelda, entra, tengo que hablar con este señor…-Le pedí, pues no quería que me viera pelear.

-¿Estás loco?-Cuestionó molesta.

-No, pero no voy a permitir que alguien llegue a visitar a mi prometida como si ella estuviera sola.

-Vaya, con que tú eres el prometido de Zelda, aquella a quien a mí se me prometió hace 12 años. Sabe que tengo más derechos, por lo que sé usted no es más que un granjero, yo soy un príncipe, tengo honor, poder, y un futuro Reino que gobernar, si usted, caballero, tiene dignidad, márchese ahora.

-Francois, no le hable así a Link, es mi prometido…

-¡Zelda, ya te dije que no intervengas, esto lo arreglo yo!-Saqué la espada, blandiendo la punta contra mi oponente.

-¡Link, no provoques una escena! ¡No te lo perdonaré jamás! –Zelda tomaba mi brazo.

-Zelda, ya te dije que…

Estaba por pedirle a Zelda una vez más que no se metiera y se resguardara dentro del castillo, cuando Francois me empujó y caí de espaldas, golpeando a Zelda en la mejilla con mi escudo. Al verla herida, me espanté y corrí hacia ella, pero Francois me lo impidió dándome un rodillazo en el estomago, que me dejó sin aliento.

-¿Esa es la manera de tratar a una dama, imbécil?!-Me abofeteó, y después me retó a un duelo a muerte.

Acepté, era lo único que quería, acabar con él. Pero no tenía la más remota idea de que ese sujeto era mejor peleando de lo que me imaginé. Sus estocadas eran poderosas, llenas de ira, en todo momento buscó derrotarme atravesando mi piel en zonas delicadas, como mi estómago, o el pecho. Pero lo que le facilitó aun más las cosas es que me distraje al ver a Zelda, con sus ojos llorosos, y una línea de sangre en su mejilla. Con la mirada trataba de decirle "Perdóname…" cuando ese infeliz, al ver mi guardia baja, atestó un golpe certero en mi costado derecho.

La sangre brotaba, trataba de contenerla, cayendo de rodillas. Solté la espada, ya no podía pelear. Francois, con la fría mirada de un asesino, se acercó lentamente, sonriendo malévolo, saciando sus ganas de sangre. El era un hombre vengativo, la manera de pelear lo delataba. La punta de su espada rozaba mi cuello, obligándome a verle a la cara, me mareaba por la pérdida de sangre, pero mi orgullo me mantenía firme.

-Ahora, muere, Zelda siempre fue mía, y nunca la tendrás…

Cerré los ojos, unas pocas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. Cuando iba a darme el golpe final, escuché un grito que estremeció mi ser entero.

-¡Nooo...!

Zelda corrió hasta mí, me abrazó, implorando por mi vida. Caí en su regazo, sin dejar de mirarla. Su mano acarició mi mejilla, levante mi derecha, rozando su mejilla herida.

-Lo siento… Te amo…-Fue todo lo que pude decir.

Tiba, con cautela, se acercó y tomó a Zelda, diciendo que ante la situación de un duelo, el ganador se casaría con ella, y Francois la reclamaba como esposa. Miré a ese desgraciado de reojo, tomando a Zelda a la fuerza. Ella trataba de apartarse de él. Nunca debí dudar. Zelda en realidad me amaba. Y Por todas mis tonterías la perdí. De haber sido un hombre más seguro, seguiría a su lado. Zelda bajó la mirada. Estaba resignada, eso era lo que decía su actuar. Pero en lo profundo de mi sabía, que ella no lo aceptaba.

Como el perdedor que era, me llevaron fuera del castillo. Por suerte, Malon se encontraba cerca y pidió que me llevaran al hostal, donde me intervinieron para evitar que muriera. Pero eso deseaba, morir, para no ver a mi amada con otro.

CONTINUARA…

Esto es de lo más triste, casi me pongo a llorar… Al escribir este capítulo escuchaba a Evanescense, para quien no sepa de este grupo, son góticos muy melancólicos. Me gusta su música y me ayudó mucho para este episodio. Bueno, esperen al cuarto capítulo, quien sabe qué pasará con Zelda, con Link. ¿Acaso pueden las diferencias sociales, de cualquier época, acabar con las promesas de amor? Una fuerte interrogante, ¿No creen?

En fin, gracias a aquellos que me dejan reviews, en serio, me inspiran para continuar, no los defraudaré. Sigan al pendiente de mi historia, dará un giro sorprendente.

See Ya!

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la empresa Nintendo. Aquellos personajes y lugares que desconozcan son de mi autoría.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

**La Historia de un Corazón Guerrero.**

**Capitulo 4**

Frio, una sensación insoportable de un frio endemoniado. ¿Dónde estoy? Atrapado, atrapado en medio de las penumbras y de las pesadillas que no tienen final… ¿Zelda? ¡Zelda! ¿Donde estas, mi amor? Te necesito, no puedo respirar… Dolor… Zelda, auxilio, me asfixio, ¡La oscuridad me aplasta! ¡ZELDA!

….

-Ayúdame, Malon, necesito que oprimas mas la herida, se está desangrando.

-¡Si, por piedad, Impa, ayúdale, que no muera!

-Tranquila, muchacha, esto es grave, pero vivirá.

-Oh, Impa, que bueno que regresaste… Han sucedido cosas de lo más terribles…

-Lo imagino. Pero ese tal Francois… Creí que ya tenía prometida en Britania y por ello no pedía la mano de Zelda. Es un criminal, vaya que lastimar de este modo a Link…

-Link aceptó el duelo, era lógico que este tipo no se detendría hasta hacerle trizas… Lo odio… Pero lo que no puedo comprender es, ¿Por que si Link es tan bueno en la pelea, terminó siendo herido?

-Bueno, Malon, tal vez se distrajo con Zelda, ella estaba ahí, triste, llorando…. Ella misma me pidió venir y verlo. Pobre, tiene una fiebre muy alta. Ponle un pañuelo mojado en la frente, la fiebre debe ceder…

Alcanzo a oír unas voces, pero están tan distantes. No siento a Zelda a mi lado. Es algo terrible, una maldición, un castigo, no lo sé… Las sombras me rodean, me hacen su prisionero. Necesito despertar, abrir los ojos, saber donde esta mi amada… Pasa el tiempo, sigo en penumbras. Corro con los brazos extendidos tratando de palpar una puerta, una salida que se percibe lejana, imposible de llegar.

-Zelda… ¿Dónde estás?

Siento una suave mano que sujeta la mía. ¿Será ella…? Ya no tengo energía, no puedo llamarla, el cansancio me ha vencido…

…

El sol acaricia mi cara, por fin puedo abrir los ojos. Estoy en una habitación cerrada, con una ventana. Miro para afuera, el sol brilla en todo su esplendor. Trato de levantarme de la cama pero un terrible dolor me acomete. Me llevo la mano al costado derecho, ya lo recuerdo todo. Ese hombre, maldito sea, me atestó un golpe casi mortal. Recuerdo los ojos llorosos de mi amada. Tengo que ir con ella. Mi ropa esta sobre una silla, doblada y limpia, como si tuviera años ahí. Me apoyo de la pared para dirigirme a la puerta.

Me acomodo el camisón blanco que tengo por ropa y camino con dificultad. Al salir de la habitación, Malon se dirige corriendo hacia mí, asustada.

-¿Pero qué diablos haces levantándote de la cama? ¡Regresa ahora!

-Malon, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Zelda?

-No es tiempo de eso, ahora regresa a la cama, estas convaleciente.

-No, quiero que me digas donde esta mi prometida. ¿Por qué no está conmigo?

-Link… Es que…

Noté que Malon guardaba algo. ¿Acaso no me acordaba algo importante?

-Si hay algo que tengas que decir, hazlo ahora.

Malon volvió la vista a un rincón. Sentada en un sillón, estaba Impa, protectora de Zelda.

-Link,-Se dirigió la mujer hacia mi-Me temo que Zelda está casada, ahora…

-¡¿Casada?! ¡Auch!-Me llevé la mano a la herida, aun dolía-¡¿Pero cómo?! ¿Fue ese maldito de Francois, verdad? ¡La ha obligado! Lo voy a…

-No puedes hacer nada. Ahora, Francois Johanes V y Zelda son esposos, y reyes de Hyrule.

-¡Pero Impa! Perdí… ¿Perdí mi pelea, verdad? Por eso ella se casó con él… Diosas… Esto, esto es… Es una desgracia… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace del duelo, que Zelda no esperó a ver si estaba muerto para casarse? Creí que me amaba…

-Link-Impa se levanta del sillón y me toma por el brazo, llevándome al asiento que acaba de dejar-Hijo, Zelda te ama con un amor infinito, si hubiera sido por ella, esta boda nunca se efectuara, pero como prometida legítima de Francois, y además el ganó el duelo, era lógico que tuviera que casarse. Francois lo planeó todo, se casaron tres días después de que casi te matara. Llevas dos semanas en cama.

-¿Do… Dos semanas? Así que la ha obligado a casarse… ¿Como esta ella? Debe estar deprimida…-Agaché la cabeza, las lagrimas rodaron de nuevo- ¡¿Por qué no morí? Zelda, no puedo… No puedo vivir sin ella… ¿Por qué ese mal nacido tuvo que venir a importunarnos la vida? Impa, no puedo más… No puedo…

Malon corrió y me abrazó. Su cabeza descansaba sobre mi regazo, tomándome de la mano. Impa me tomaba por el hombro en son de solidaridad. Ellas más que nadie sabían lo que yo estaba pasando. Tenía que asimilarlo. Mi amada Zelda ahora era la Reina Zelda. Y por más que me doliera, no podía hacer otra cosa más que aceptarlo.

Por muchos días y noches no podía hacer otra cosa que recordarla. Visualizar los días tan hermosos que había pasado con ella. En ocasiones me veía con Amber, ella seguía trabajando en el castillo y me informaba de cómo estaba Zelda. Me daba tanto coraje cuando me contaba las peleas que ese desgraciado tenia con Zelda y todo porque según Amber, Zelda no estaba dispuesta a cohabitar con Francois, puesto que no le atraía. Incluso dice Amber que había tratado de obligarla. De solo imaginarla herida, ¡me hervía la sangre!

En fin, llevo casi seis meses sin verla… La depresión me ha invadido y no soy el mismo. El saberla con ese… ¡Rayos, me parte! Mi desempeño en el rancho ha ido empeorando, al grado de que Talon me dio una última oportunidad. Pero decidí irme y no causar más problemas. He buscado pleitos en la calle, esperando que un tonto me mate por alguna idiotez. Partí dejando Hyrule, y me regresé a Ordon. Aquí Ilia me ha dado trabajo, confía en que con el tiempo me recupere. Hmm… Recuperarme, eso creo que nunca llegará…

La muchacha del bar, Midna, me dedica una sonrisa pícara, mientras lava un vaso dejado por ahí. Se acerca, lo cual no deseo, en tanto mi vaso luce a la mitad. Los tragos no hacen olvidar, al contrario, he recordado todo, relatándolo tristemente.

-Oye, niño, haz bebido demasiado, mejor vete a casa, tu madre ni idea debe de tener que estas aquí.

-No se burle-Le pido-Soy mayor y tengo dinero para pagarle…

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, el alcohol en exceso dentro de un cuerpo tan joven, es deprimente y no tiene razón.

-Pues si la hay. Mi corazón está roto, no pude ser más inteligente para detener a ese infeliz y demostrarle a mi amada que de verdad la quiero en mi vida. Ahora, ella está casada… Traiga mas vino, que no pienso marcharme.

-Vaya crio… Te sientes muy adulto y no has pasado por casi nada. No me importa cuántas rupias pueden cargar tus bolsillos, ahogarte en alcohol no es la solución. Pero a fin de cuentas es tu problema.

Toma la botella y termina de servir mi vaso. Para colmo, un grupo de músicos empiezan a entonar las notas de una canción que antes me alegraba. Al escucharla, no puedo aguantarme y termino llorando, ocultando mi rostro sobre la barra. Que valiente… Me aferro mas al vaso, lo levanto y lo llevo a mis labios. El sabor es más amargo, más caliente, deslizándose en mi garganta. Los ebrios empiezan a irse, dando tumbos, casi cayendo al piso. Midna corre a un tío que trata de pasarse con una de las meseras y le pide no volver. Al rato, me doy cuenta de que soy el único en el lugar.

-Link…

Escucho una voz familiar llamándome. Es Malon. Ella e Impa me siguieron, tal vez me buscaban. No volteo a verla. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que sienta lastima de mí? No, eso no. Me toma por el brazo y me obliga a verla.

-Link, hace días que te estoy buscando… Me dijeron que te regresaste a Ordon… Vamos, ven conmigo. Impa nos espera en el hostal.

-No, no voy a ir con ustedes. Ya mi desgracia les ha causado daño. Además, este es mi problema, no tengo por qué arrastrarlas a mi soledad. No, Malon, lo siento.

-¡Pero que estúpido te has vuelto!

-Malon…-Me extrañaron esas palabras, ella no solía ser así.

-¡Me he preocupado por ti todo este tiempo, y me dices semejante tontada! ¡¿Qué no he estado contigo lo suficiente para que nos tengamos confianza?! Por supuesto que estas triste, y no es para menos, pero lo que me duele es que aparentes que todo anda bien… No siempre se puede ser fuerte…

-Malon, la perdí… El dolor me consume, no me gusta que me veas así…

-Pues no vuelvas a beber… No quiero verte tomando, eres muy joven para perderte en este lugar. Tu vida aun tiene solución. Vamos…

Ella extendió su mano y la tomé. Salimos del sitio, mientras el olor a alcohol se alejaba, sentí mi cabeza revuelta. Era un océano. Sentí que tropezaba, pero Malon me sostenía. Qué pena me daba causar estos problemas. Antes de llegar al hostal a unos metros estaba un granero. No sé por qué, pero me imaginé en un mundo diferente. Mi cielo era azul de nuevo, y en mi pecho el corazón latía fuertemente. Tomé la mano de Malon y la llevé al granero. Ahí, la arrojé sobre un monto de paja, llevaba tiempo sintiéndome solo y necesitaba de ella. Pero en realidad veía a Zelda, tan hermosa. Y para colmo, Malon pareció reaccionar, olvidando que era una señorita. Ella ya se sentía atraída a mí.

-Te necesito…-Le susurré al oído, y ella me abrazó por el cuello.

Al besarla, ya no pude contenerme. Era tanta la necesidad de sentir amor, cariño, compañía y el calor de mi Zelda, que la razón se esfumó de mi cabeza alcoholizada. Vaya, fue una noche acalorada, llena de tantos te amo, y de caricias que la noche se nos fue volando. Lo peor vino al amanecer. Malon yacía recostada sobre mi pecho, con una cálida sonrisa. Sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, tal vez soñando conmigo. Al verme a mí mismo, casi doy un grito absurdo. El dolor de cabeza apareció, esa chica no era mi Zelda… ¡¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer?!

Malon se despierta, y me sonríe como una niñita feliz.

-Link, mi amor, fue la mejor noche de mi vida… Pero lo que me hace más que feliz es que me hayas propuesto casarnos, claro que te acepto, mi futuro esposo…

¡¿ESPOSO?! ¡Carajo, la acabo de regar! Claro, por andarme imaginando cosas que no son realidad… Ya había tomado a Malon, le pedí matrimonio, no podía ser tan poco hombre como para abandonarla. Al ver a Impa, Malon no perdió tiempo para contarle que le había pedido ser mi esposa. Impa me miraba intuyendo lo ocurrido. Era obvio para ella que sería un tanto ilógico que quisiera casarme con otra siendo que me moría por Zelda. Pero debía ser realista, la había perdido, no me quedaba más que hacer mi vida… Por más dolor que sintiera.

La noticia de mis próximas nupcias se esparce hasta Hyrule, a donde regresamos. Ilia viene con nosotros para ayudar con los preparativos de la boda. En tanto, mi vista se pierde en el castillo, justamente en la torre en donde debe dormir mi amada. Mientras Epona está a mi lado, pastando, me da lengüetadas en señal de afecto.

-También te quiero, Epona, creo que lo único bueno que hay en mi vida eres tú… Todo lo demás se ha ido al demonio…

La fecha de la boda ha llegado. Tan solo Malon esperó dos meses. En el Templo del Tiempo, donde los enamorados van a unir sus vidas en nombre de las tres Diosas, han llegado muchos invitados. Impa y Malon habían visto a quienes invitarían. Les dije que no dudaran en invitar a la Realeza, puesto a que era Caballero de la Orden de la Reina después de todo, debía estar invitada. Pero esperaba que no fuera, para mi desgracia la vi ahí, en primera fila acompañada de su esposo. Tan altanero y aborrecible, Francois. Ilia se me acercó para ajustarme el prendedor del signo de la Trifuerza en mi pecho que sujetaba mi larga capa.

-Te noto mal, Link, ¿Es por Zelda?

-Sí, pero… Es mi momento. No puedo traicionar a Malon.

-Ya viene. Luce hermosa. Pero si esto no te hace feliz, retrocede. Es ahora o, nunca.

-No, ¿Cómo la voy a dejar en el altar? Ya tomé me decisión.

-Pues entonces levanta esa cara y sonríe. Parece que te están obligando con una ballesta apuntándote por la espalda. Perdona mi rudeza, pero tampoco tú te mereces estar así este día.

-Tienes razón.

Luego de terminar, Ilia se marchó a su asiento. De rato, Malon apareció con un vestido color perla, ceñido de la cintura, con largas mangas. Traía puesto el collar que si madre le dejó para el día de su boda. Azaleas adornaban su cabello recogido, con algunos mechones sueltos dándole una imagen inocente y dulce. Traté de que mis labios sonrieran, forzándolos un poco. Tomé su mano y le di un beso respetuoso en su dorso. Ella estaba feliz y no podía arruinar eso. Lo peor de todo fue cuando me giré. Vi a Zelda, sus ojos no podían ocultarlo, estaba sufriendo un gran dolor por dentro como yo.

La ceremonia me pareció eterna y la desesperación me invadía. Sentí que no podía permanecer de pie ni un minuto más, hasta que al fin el sacerdote de la luz nos declaró marido y mujer. Malon me abrazó muy fuerte, mientras me besaba por primera vez como mi esposa. Avanzamos en medio de la gente directo a la puerta. Nos arrojaban pétalos de rosas, mientras la gente vitoreaba nuestros nombres. Compartían una felicidad vacía, sin una gota de alegría. Y tan llena de nostalgia.

Ese día debía ser con ella. Al buscarla con la mirada, vi que Zelda se alejaba atrás del Templo, en medio de la multitud aproveché que Malon soltó mi mano y corrí detrás de mi verdadera amada. Zelda estaba llorando aferrada a la rama de un árbol que le servía de hombro consolador. Toqué su hombro, ella se giro y gesticuló su rostro de manera dolida y sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ve con tu esposa, Link!

-Zelda, lo lamento, pero… Han pasado muchas cosas… Debía casarme… Te juro que de no ser así…

-¡¿Debías?!-Se quedó en silencio un momento, poco a poco sus facciones se fueron suavizando-Te entiendo… Después de todo, yo también me case con él… Ah, Link… ¿Qué demonios hicimos con nuestras vidas? ¿Qué no se supone que nosotros estaríamos juntos por siempre? Y mira que giro tan desgraciado dieron las cosas… Tú con Malon, y yo con Francois…

-Si… Me siento como un verdadero imbécil… ¿Sabes? Yo no te he dejado de amar. Eres esencial en mi vida, no puedo estar sin ti…

-Basta, Link… Me lastimas….

-Perdóname, pero no puedo ocultarlo… Es imposible, tal vez sea de otra, pero mi corazón te pertenece… Y sé que de algún modo tenemos que terminar juntos, lo sé…

-Es tan cruel semejante cosa… No podemos estar juntos. ¿Necesitas que te diga por qué?

-Zelda… No puedo dejar de soñarte, de imaginarte, estás clavada en mi mente…

-Link, no se... También te amo, y no dejo de pensar en ti. Pero… Tú estas casado, yo igual… Esas fueron las circunstancias y las aceptamos. Imposible, imposible, nuestro amor es imposible.

-Zelda, ven, dime si de verdad es imposible, mi dulce amor…

Abracé a Zelda, aunque en un inicio se resistió. Al final, cedió a mis besos, a mis caricias, Diosas, que me valía un cacahuate ser infiel, y el mismo día de mi boda. Zelda me correspondió, olvidamos a los demás, olvidamos la moral y montamos sobre Epona. Cabalgamos hasta un riachuelo al cual solíamos ir de novios. Ahí, nos deshicimos de nuestras ropas y nos entregamos al amor. Sus mejillas, tan rosadas, comprendí que después de todo, ese canalla de Francois no la había tomado, y eso que llevaban casi un año de casados. Era el primero en su vida. Y ella era la primera en mi corazón. No importaba nada ni nadie.

Zelda fue mía y yo de ella. Su calor inundó mi cuerpo, ella estaba conectada a mi alma, a mi misma mente. Éramos uno solo. En ese momento ya nada más importaba. Pero recordé el banquete de la boda y nos regresamos. Ella entró primero y yo después para evitar sospechas. Malon, al verme, se puso algo mal. Trataba de disimularlo, pero se notaba molesta.

-¿Dónde estabas? Todos están esperando por ti.

-Sí,-Le dije-Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero, cariño.

La boda siguió su curso. Todos felices, Zelda se dirigía a mí con su copa de vino. Yo le correspondía. Era el juramento de nunca dejar de amarnos, a pesar de estar en diferente lecho. ¿Por cuánto tiempo toleraría esto? Solo dependía ahora de mi poca moral.

CONTINUARA…

Diosas, que triste. Ahora casado con Malon. No me odien por eso, es necesario un poco de drama para hacer una buena historia. Les dije desde el primer capítulo que para mí una historia diferente en realidad era decir DIFERENTE, y ya lo han notado. Saludos a las personas que me han dejado comentarios, espero complacerlos con la trama. Ya sé que les molesta que haga todo esto, pero les aseguro que lo que se avecina será aun mejor.

En fin, dejen comentarios, ya que publico cada semana, entre viernes y sábado. Ojala y se den una vueltita por mis demás fics, y les agraden.

Sin más por el momento, me despido.

See ya!

NOTAS: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la empresa Nintendo. Los personajes y lugares que desconozcan son de mi autoría.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

**La Historia de Un Corazón Valiente.**

**Capítulo 5.**

Mi matrimonio con Malon no iba tan bien que se dijera, sin embargo, ella trataba de portarse como una buena esposa. Como servidor de la realeza, junté una pequeña fortuna que me ayudó para empezar a construir una casa y tener juntos nuestra granja. Compramos animales en el mercado y los criábamos, hacía negocios con los vecinos granjeros y adquirí un caballo semental.

Al poco tiempo, mi fiel Epona estaba lista para dar a luz a su primera cría, una hermosa hembra a la cual llamé Yusi. Yusi era una potranca muy juguetona, todo el tiempo corriendo junto a su madre en el corral que les había levantado. En ocasiones, Malon se portaba muy celosa, puesto que mi atención y detalles se iban en la pequeña Yusi.

Así pasaron algunos meses, en los cuales yo no dejaba de extrañar a Zelda. Estaba tan pensativo, imaginando cómo se lo estaría pasando en el castillo al lado de ese maldito de Francois. Me reprochaba a mí mismo, siempre echándome la culpa de que lo nuestro no funcionara. Una tarde, recibí una carta de parte del ejército de Hyrule, estaban reclutando a los soldados para iniciar una guerra contra el pueblo de Klontmen, un reino rival de Britania, de donde es originario el rey de Hyrule, y como hay graves diferencias, han decidido tomar Hyrule en son de venganza de Britania.

Malon me decía que no participara, pero yo ya había jurado que mientras mis pulmones respiraran, yo iba a pelear, y jamás renunciaría a un combate, mucho menos si se trata de defender el reino de mi amada. Por más que Malon insistía, yo arreglé todo para ir al fuerte de Hyrule, una especie de base militar donde el líder era nada más que el engreído rey de Hyrule, Francois Johanes V.

Antes de dejar mi casa, le encargué a un primo lejano de Malon, Adrien que llevaba unos cuatro meses en nuestra casa, que estuviera muy al pendiente de ella, pues me dio una noticia que de verdad me cayó como un balde de agua fría, ¡Mi esposa Malon estaba embarazada! Si, como lo leen, Malon tenía aproximadamente 3 meses de gestación. No podía creerlo, pero era así. Parece que solo una vez en nuestro matrimonio bastó para que ella esperara a nuestro primer hijo. La noche del día en que me dio la noticia, no pude evitar llorar de frustración, pues este no es el futuro que deseaba para mí. Jamás podría separarme de Malon, y no podría rehacer mi vida.

No crean que soy un maldito que no se alegra con la llegada de un hijo, pero todo se me había juntado, el mal matrimonio, la necesidad de Zelda, la llamada a la guerra, todo… Esa mañana tomé a Epona y nos fuimos al fuerte, a unos 20 kilómetros de Hyrule. Francois llegó con su comitiva, tan altanero y haciéndose notar el muy idiota. Al verme, me indicó con la mirada que lo siguiera. Estando solos en medio de una habitación aparte, me mira a los ojos, como buscando una lagaña. No bajé la mirada en ningún momento, puesto que aun tenía mucho rencor contra él.

-Link, el héroe de Hyrule, no me sorprende verte en este sitio. Se nota que aun eres un hombre de honor y estas dispuesto a servir a la realeza, dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu esposa?

-Hmm… No sabía que a su majestad le interesara, pero van muy bien, de hecho, voy a ser padre en unos meses.

-¿Padre? Vaya, te felicito, al fin tendrás la familia que siempre quisiste, je, je…

Me daban tanto asco sus palabras, puesto que se las decía solo de dientes para afuera. No dejé de fruncir el ceño, me irritaba tanto que tratara de hablarme como un amigo, como si ya hubiera olvidado el pasado. En fin, traté de sonreír, para que no notara mi descontento.

-Sí, gracias-Y le tuve que agradecer al muy canalla-Me siento muy contento, espero que sea un niño o niña muy saludable, y que tenga todo lo que yo carecí.

-Ojala, bueno, el motivo de que te llame es para decirte que he olvidado lo que pasó. Ahora, debemos aliarnos para defender Hyrule, la tierra de mi esposa. Las diferencias con Klontmen y mi país, Britania, son irreconciliables. Debo agregar que Zelda estuvo dispuesta a llegar a un acuerdo, pero esos klontmenitas son como animales salvajes, no razonan. Sus dulces palabras son como perlas sobre lodo, no las valoran, así que hemos decidido atacarles.

-La guerra se pudo evitar, majestad. Vamos a acabar con la vida de cientos por razones que nosotros los Hylians desconocemos. ¿Qué es lo que ha irritado tanto a Britania, para que uno de sus hijos residente en Hyrule tenga que hacerle frente a Klontmen?

-Hay muchos motivos, entre ellos las tierras. Son gente incivilizada, no entienden palabras. Es mejor acabarlos a todos.

-¿Sugiere un genocidio?

-Exacto, esa es la palabra correcta. Como rey de Hyrule, les he ordenado a mis guerreros que no dejen ni un solo klontmenita vivo. Y para cerciorarme de que este mandato se cumpla, encerraré en las mazmorras a todo aquel soldado que deje con vida a alguno de esos pestilentes salvajes. Sea un niño, mujer, hombre, o anciano. Todos van a ser eliminados, así el reino de Britania se hará más grande y próspero.

-Su majestad, ese es el peor delito que podemos cometer contra las Diosas, ellas estarían en desacuerdo con que acabemos con toda una nación… Yo no…

-¿Tú no qué, Link? ¡¿Vas a desafiarme?! Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que lo hiciste, te dejé vivo solo como advertencia, pero si lo haces de nuevo, no voy a tener ninguna contemplación. Desde ahora te lo digo, guiaras a mis tropas, y más vale que obedezcas mi ordenes.

-¿No será que su majestad me envía primero con la esperanza de que sea asesinado?

-Ja, ja, ja… No digas estupideces, que no estamos en una comedia. Reconozco que eres un gran guerrero, he sabido de tus proezas, y no tengo la menor duda de que con tu ayuda ganaremos la guerra. Te mando al frente porque necesito al capitán que guie a mis hombres, y que mejor capitán que tu. Debes sentirte alagado y agradecido.

-Bien… Solo permítame mandarle las noticias a mi mujer. Que se prepare, en caso de que me ocurra alguna desgracia. Espero contar con el apoyo de su majestad si algo llega a pasarme. Como ya le dije, Malon está embarazada. Necesito ver por el futuro de mi primogénito.

-Link, nada le faltará a tu familia, pero no pienses en que puedas morir. Es verdad que los klontmenitas son férreos guerreros, pero no son listos. Vamos a matarlos a todos y fundar la Nueva Britania.

Fundar la Nueva Britania… ¡Pero qué cobarde! Meterse con gente inocente, y apostaba todas mis rupias a que no tenían un verdadero motivo para invadir ese pobre país. Klontmen no tiene más que 20,000 ciudadanos, todos dedicados al campo, creen en las Diosas de la Trifuerza y son gente pasiva. No hay un motivo para eliminarlos a todos, como si fuéramos colonizadores, pero no puedo desobedecer. Tengo que ver no solo por mí, sino por mi esposa e hijo. Aunque a decir verdad, la conciencia me dice que esto está muy mal, el simple hecho de pensar en matar a una criatura indefensa, Diosas… No podría ni apuntarle con mi espada, o el arco… No soy esa clase de cobarde.

Pero nuestro rey si lo es. Y a él no le importa nada más que ganar la maldita guerra. En los entrenamientos, combate con tres o cuatro soldados, pero son solo niños no mayores de 16 años, así que los derrota en un instante. Me enteré de que el rey si combatirá, pero será parte de las tropas del último, para protegerlo, y que no muera. Y dice que los klontmenitas son unos salvajes, el es peor que ellos. Escribí una carta a Malon, en donde le digo que la guerra empezará en dos días. No le dije que posición me dieron, ni mucho menos que soy el líder de las tropas, ¿Para qué? No deseo alarmarla.

En secreto, escribí otra carta, esta vez para Zelda. Hice que la mandaran en nombre del rey, de modo que le llegara sin que sospecharan algo. Les compartiré la carta.

Zelda:

Estos días han sido de lo más difíciles, por el simple hecho de que no te tengo conmigo. De verdad debo disculparme por la actitud que tomé contra ti, cuando aun podíamos ser felices. Voy a defender Hyrule, y aunque no le veo motivo a esto, cumpliré mi promesa por que deseo que tu país este a salvo, contigo. Iré al frente, encaminando a nuestros guerreros, que darán lo mejor de sí por su majestad, y no dudes en que yo haré lo mío.

Mi amor, mi único amor, como deseo que estemos juntos, que podamos retomar nuestras vidas y ser tan felices como entonces. Como deseo tenerte tan cerca, poder acariciar tus cabellos y abrazarte contra mí, que el cielo sea testigo de nuestro interminable amor… No quiero que mis palabras te pongan triste, solo son un recordatorio de aquel que te amará por siempre, pase lo que pase.

Solo necesito que me perdones, por las Diosas, porque mi vida se ha unido mas a ella, y es que un fuerte lazo entre Malon y yo esta por nacer… Seré padre, y lo que lamento es que no sea a tu lado.

Eres el motivo más grande para volver con vida. Por favor Zelda, reza por mí, porque pronto vuelva, que de verdad necesitaré de tus bendiciones. Son mi motivación, junto a tus recuerdos que llevo tatuados en mi mente. Nunca me olvides, mi flor primaveral, que siempre te invoco en mis sueños, tan hermosa, altiva, tenaz y aguerrida como siempre lo has sido, Mi Zelda, mi hermosa Reina de Hyrule, mi dulce Zelda.

Perdóname, te lo suplico, te echo de menos y te extraño todo el tiempo. Lo que quiero, lo que siempre quiero, eres tú…

Tuyo hasta la muerte, Link.

CONTINUARA…

¡Buah! Voy a llorar… ¡Otra vez! Insisto, mis lectores, que no me odien, este solo es un pequeño capitulo que dará paso a la narración de la guerra. Esto que se avecina será un poco más cruel y salvaje, espero que no les desagrade. Trataré de que sea lo más leve posible, pero no prometo nada, je, je. Con eso de que me gusta el gore… Lo sádico… Por aquello de mi fic de La Historia del Reino de Terror de Dark Link, a muchos les gustó.

Pues ahora ya llevo mucho de haber escrito este fic, y ahora lo estoy corrigiendo, tanto en signos como en acentos, etc, etc, etc…

See ya!

NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la empresa Nintendo. Los personajes y lugares que desconozcan son de mi autoría.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

**La historia de un Corazón Guerrero.**

**Capítulo 6**

La lluvia no aguardó mucho tiempo para empezar a caer. Raudas y fuertes gotas nos mojaban en pleno combate. Mi cabeza estaba tan ofuscada de tantos pensamientos, el nacimiento de próximo hijo, Malon sola en la granja, aunque esté con su primo del cual no sé mucho, y Zelda… Vaya que sí tenía cosas en qué pensar.

El rey Francois, al último de las filas del combate, observando cómo nos batíamos en duelo, pensando si me dejaría vencer. La guerra contra Taghon no fue tan cruenta como esta. Nuestro deber era terminar con la vida de todo enemigo en ese lugar. Hasta que me encontré con que uno de mis compañeros tenía rodeados a una mujer y a su bebé.

El tipo alzó su espada, con cara salvaje, sus ojos delataban la sed de sangre que tenía, sin ninguna contemplación. Corrí tan rápido como me daban las piernas, y le di tremendo golpe con la empuñadura de mi espada sobre la nuca, lo maté. Estaba consciente de que ese era un acto puro de traición en contra de la realeza de Hyrule y de Britania, pero no estaba dispuesto a ver una injusticia y quedarme a verlo como si nada.

La mujer, de bellos ojos azules, cabellos rizados y platinados, me miraba confusa y tal vez asustada. Le di mi mejor sonrisa ante el escenario cruel en el que estábamos los dos parados. Me recordó a mi amada. Era igual de bonita.

-Vete… Y no le digas a nadie que te he salvado…-Le dije desviando la mirada.

-Pe… Pero… Tú eres un Hylian… ¿Por qué me salvaste?-Me preguntaba con los labios temblando. Hacía frío, puesto que estábamos en el mero norte del país.

-Tú no eres mi enemiga, ni mucho menos ese niño. No soy un criminal… Vete y refúgiate con tu crío. Sé lo que se siente, yo mismo seré padre…

-¡Qué las Diosas te protejan, Hylian!-Me dijo antes de salir corriendo a esconderse.

Los Klontmenitas se aproximaban con más de sus soldados, mientras los relámpagos del cielo nos caían encima. Esta gente era buena en combate, más de lo que yo me imaginaba. Dejé de lado el cadáver de mi compañero y corrí de frente contra los oleajes de los rivales que nos habían impuesto. Una docena de arqueros se enfilaban a unos 100 metros de nosotros para empezar a dispara al enemigo y debilitar su ataque. Las flechas caían certeras sobre los cuerpos, algunas desfigurando rostros, o arrancando brazos y piernas.

Los gritos de los heridos eran espeluznantes, algunos de mis compañeros sobre los caballos corrían y decapitaban Klontmenitas, yo los enfrentaba a pie y con mi espada. En el fondo de mi corazón yo no deseaba dañarles, pero sus miradas de rabia me decían que la condescendencia no me iba a servir de nada con ellos. El grito de batalla del capitán de la guardia real nos dio la señal de ir con todo, nos alineamos de veinte en veinte guerreros, blandiendo nuestras armas, cortando a nuestros rivales. La tierra se bañaba de sangre, los campos teñidos de rojo eran como un mar sacado de una historia de terror, los buitres sobrevolando la escena, esperando coger un buen pedazo de carne podrida. Algunos Klontmenitas sacaron uno mazos con clavos en la parte más ancha, golpeando las cabezas de nuestros Hylians, debo decir que no recibimos ayuda de los britanianos, ellos estaban refugiados en su tierra, esperando noticias del triunfo. Me horrorizaba al ver tantos cuerpos mutilados, tantos de mis amigos decapitados con esos mazos.

Pero lo que ya rayó en lo descarado, fue que llegaron unos tíos del tamaño de gigantes… Bueno, eran muy altos, con escudos enormes, espadas de mi estatura, con unas formaciones extrañas en las puntas para hacer más daño. Corrían como caballos, embistiendo a mis compañeros, cortando sus brazos, piernas, o cabezas… Debo decir que nunca había tenido que defender mi vida de esa forma, como lo hice. Uno de esos mazos pasó cerca de mi cabeza, si no me hacía para atrás, creo que no estuviera contándolo.

La lluvia no daba tregua, haciendo que cayéramos de vez en cuando, los guerreros sobre los caballos terminaron huyendo, dejándonos a los demás a merced de esos gigantes. Los arqueros seguían disparando, pero las flechas no dañaban mucho a esos tipos enormes. Al final, tuvimos que retirarnos, humillados y con muchas bajas. Nos refugiamos en Britania, con un batallón custodiando la entrada de la ciudad, en la espera de la llegada del enemigo. Muchos necesitaron ayuda médica, entre ellos yo, puesto que me dejaron hecho un trapo, con muchas heridas, pero por fortuna nada grave, debido a mi amplia experiencia en combate, aunque no puedo decir que haya sido fácil para mí, casi nos derrotan a todos.

Más tarde me encontré con que el Rey Francois deseaba verme, ya que yo era quien lideraba las tropas y había ordenado la retirada.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso de que mandaste la retirada?! ¡Estábamos ganando!

-¡Señor, está equivocado! Mírenos, estamos destrozados, tenemos muchas bajas… Si me puso en mi puesto de capitán, al menos merezco que respete mis decisiones, debe confiar en mi…

-No seas insolente, le estás hablando a tu rey. Da gracias que te necesito, de no ser así, te enviaría a castigar. ¿Al menos sabes lo vas a hacer? Britania y Hyrule deben ganar. Esto unificará más ambas naciones de donde son oriundos tus reyes. Klontmen está en medio de nuestro mapa, si los desaparecemos, uniremos geográficamente los reinos.

-Lo entiendo, pero, ¿Qué no vio a esos tipos? Eran unos verdaderos monstruos, median por lo menos dos metros, eran corpulentos, de enormes brazos y piernas, llevaban esos mazos infernales, decapitaron con ellos a muchos de mis hombres, de no haber ordenado la retirada, habríamos quedado en medio de nuestras tumbas en el campo de batalla…

-Mira, Link, entiende mi desesperación… A pesar de que has hecho un buen trabajo, no comprendo muchas de tus tácticas. No puedo decirte que sea un gusto en que nos hayamos retirado. Para mí es como darles la espalda a esos salvajes y darles la victoria. Pero mañana espero que no dejen ni uno vivo… Estamos cerca del rio Rojo, si tomamos ese territorio, replegaremos a los klontmenitas hasta las montañas nevadas, ahí no hay alimentos y morirán, podremos poner murallas de fuego alrededor para que ninguno escape. De hecho, he mandado hacer catapultas para que arrojemos rocas incendiadas para destruir su aldea.

-… Esa idea es de lo más sádica.

-Como quieras, pero he pensado... Dicen que los klontmenitas poseen un tesoro de las diosas. Nadie ha podido tocarlo, ya que esos animales lo guaran con gran recelo. Quiero que dejen algunos vivos, los encerraremos hasta que confiesen acerca de ese tesoro. Dice la leyenda que le dará poder indefinido a aquel que lo tenga. Como rey de Hyrule, y Príncipe de Britania, lo deseo.

-Pero, es una leyenda…

-Así como hablan de la Legenda del Héroe del Tiempo, a mi no me consta que sea verdad que un simple mocoso haya derrotado a un villano llamado Ganondorf hace años, unos dicen que es cierto, otros que no, no lo sé.

-Sí creo en los héroes, es más probable que alguien salve a una nación, a creer en un tesoro de las diosas que nadie ha visto.

Francois me observó como si fuera un loco. Entre cerró los ojos de coraje, ya lo había desafiado mucho, pero me daba igual. Ya tenía bastante con obedecerle, y soportar sus cuestionamientos.

-Como sea. Tu mismo me vas a entregar a esos sobrevivientes. Que sean diez, de diferente sexo y edad. Los traerás atados, y tú mismo los encerrarás en las mazmorras. Y si es necesario, tú mismo los vas a torturar.

-Usted sabe que yo nunca haría algo parecido, no me meto con gente inocente…

-Lo sé, y si no lo haces, tal vez tu mujer y tu hijo no vean la luz del día. Depende de ti, la vida de otros, o la de tu familia querida.

-¡Usted! ¡Es un canalla!

-Lo que quieras, yo soy el rey. Y se como sentenciarte a ti y a tu esposa, se que mataste a uno de tus compañeros por defender a esos asqueroso klontmenitas… No creas que nadie me lo iba a decir… Así que estas advertido, y espero ver más obediencia de tu parte, capitán…

-¡Grr!

Estaba furioso… ¡Furioso! Quería matarlo, eliminarlo, ¡estaba tan enojado que no pude evitar casi romper una pared a puñetazos! ¡Deseaba retarle de nuevo, y ver que él no era mejor que yo! ¡Meterse con mi esposa e hijo! ¡De verdad que era ser un reverendo canalla!

Hizo falta un baño caliente y un poco de sueño para calmar mi impotencia. Estaba atado de manos, a su merced. Siempre creí que Hyrule no necesitaba esa clase de rey. Yo debí ser el rey, debí ser alguien que tuviera su país en paz, no en guerra, pero ya no era tiempo de pensar en ello. Rogaba al cielo que mi familia estuviera bien. Mis ansias se calmaron al recibir una carta de Malon, dándome buenas noticias. Era lo único que me calmaría del todo. Sentí que terminaría llorando, tan lejos de mi hogar, en un sitio donde la familia del rey Francois era igual de despiadada… Cuanto extrañaba Hyrule, el aire libre, mi granja, mis amigos, mi amada Zelda…

CONTINUARA…

El fin de otro fic. He estado ocupada con mis demás proyectos, espero que no se les haga muy sin chiste este capítulo. Pienso en poner una búsqueda del tesoro del reino Klontmenita, son gente chida, buena onda, pero también fieros guerreros. Lástima que Link batalle contra ellos, ¿podrían ser amigos, o no? Con ese reyecito… Dejen comentarios, que los agradezco de ante mano. Cuídense y sigan leyendo, aunque sean novelas porno… Je, je, je… ¡No se crean, je, je!

See ya!

NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la empresa Nintendo. Los personajes y lugares que desconozcan son de mi autoría**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

**La Historia de Un Corazón Guerrero. **

**Capítulo 7.**

Esa noche no pude dormir. El simple hecho de pensar que debía capturar por lo menos diez klontmenitas e interrogarles respecto a ese dichoso tesoro de las Diosas me era de lo más repulsivo. Francois no era para nada honorable, se portaba como un Nerón, un desalmado capaz de pasar por encima de su propia madre para lograr lo que se propone, de verdad me enfermaba. Pero lo más extraño, fue la visita de una persona que nunca creí conocer en mi vida.

Eran alrededor de las 12:15 de la noche, todo el mundo dormía con excepción de los guardias nocturnos. Una especie de luz ámbar inundó mi habitación, despertándome de mi sueño. Me tallé los ojos, extrañado por tal fenómeno. Creí que tal vez se trataba de la luz de una lámpara, pero no. Se trataba de algo mucho mejor…. Una voz, casi celestial, me estaba llamando, era la voz de un joven, como de mi edad.

-Link, despierta… Necesito hablarte, por favor, despierta…

Salté de la cama, perplejo, tratando de encontrar al dueño de dicho voz.

-¿Qui… Quién es? ¿Qué quieres..?

-Soy uno de tus antepasados, el conocido Héroe del Tiempo, Link… Necesito decirte un par de cosas que debes saber.

-¿Antepasado? No, yo no tengo familia, mis padres murieron, además, ¿Por qué te escondes de mí?

-No, Link, yo no me estoy escondiendo, te hablo desde otro sitio, yo no estoy presente de cuerpo, de ser así me verías con tus propios ojos, y sí tienes antepasados, yo soy aquel que derrotó a Ganondorf hace siglos, solo que no lo sabías…

Mi corazón latía acelerado, era casi imposible lo que estaba escuchando. Apenas estaba por echarle la culpa a mi falta de sueño de todo eso cuando esa luz se volvió verde esmeralda.

-Debes creer, tú mismo le dijiste a ese tal Francois que creías en mí, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Diosas, tal vez me estoy volviendo loco… Si eres ese héroe del tiempo, ¿Por qué estás hablándome? Se supone que estás muerto, no lo comprendo…

-Link, como te lo dije, necesito que me escuches muy atentamente. Esta guerra es una absurda justificación para destruir la nación de los klontmenitas, y sabes que es un grave error. Como sucesor mío, es tu deber resguardar a tu gente del mal, salvarla de los peligros, y el Rey de Hyrule es uno de esos males. Pensarás que no puedes hacerlo, pero si hay una solución. Francois está escribiendo su historia con tinta roja, y así terminará. Tu deber es proteger a los débiles, a los indefensos y aquellos que necesiten de ti…

-Bien, te creo. Y si deseo ayudar a los débiles, a aquellos que me necesitan, pero Francois me ha amenazado, son ellos o mi familia, voy a ser padre y no deseo mal para mi hijo, ni mi esposa… Nunca debí perder ese duelo, nunca debí permitir que me arrebataran a Zelda, todo esto nos lo habríamos ahorrado…

-No te culpes, eso iba a pasar de alguna manera, pero no todo está escrito. Aun hay cosas que desconoces, y que al descubrirlas te librarás de muchos inconvenientes. Debes luchar por Zelda, ella te ama…

-No puedo, abuelo, ella está casada, es la Reina y le debo respeto… y yo estoy casado, con Malon…

-Bueno, nieto, creo que yo sé lo que te estoy diciendo. Yo no luché por el amor de aquella Zelda de mi época y hoy me arrepiento como nunca, también conocí a una Malon, y hoy sé que mi error fue quedarme con ella por el hecho de que jamás la amé. Por más que traté nunca pude decirle: "Te amo…" No cometas mi mismo error, Link, ya verás como las cosas se irán arreglando, por el momento, debes impedir que Klontmen desaparezca con su gente, ya que es tierra sagrada de las Diosas y ellas aman a sus aldeanos.

-¿Entonces si existe un tesoro de las Diosas? ¿No habría manera de dárselo al Rey sin que mate a todos los klontmenitas?

-Link, el dichoso tesoro de las Diosas que hay en Klontmen ni yo mismo lo vi en mi vida. Ellos son los que saben de su existencia, por eso lo resguardan. De ninguna manera puede ser tocado por un impuro de corazón, si Francois lo llegara a obtener, sería el fin de todo lo que conocemos. Su corazón corrompido será presa fácil y lo usarán como un modo para destruir tu mundo. No, Link, de ninguna manera lo debe obtener.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza. Estaba desesperado, como si los problemas no fueran suficientes. En eso, un calor emanado de esa luz verde me acarició las mejillas, como si fuera la mano de mi propio padre.

-Link, no te desesperes… Mi espíritu estará contigo, siempre, nunca te voy a abandonar. Las Diosas me han dado permiso para guiarte en esta aventura donde todo recaerá sobre ti, pero no estarás solo. Anda, duérmete. Mañana será un día cansado, agotador, lleno de frustraciones, pero con la esperanza que nunca debe morir.

-Abuelo…-Mi voz sonó casi tan infantil, que no pude creerlo-Si ves a mis padres, diles que los amo, y que lamento de verdad que no estén más conmigo, y que Ilia ya me enseñó que su muerte no fue mi culpa…

-Ellos te amarán toda la eternidad, y claro que no fue tu culpa. La muerte llega en cualquier momento y a cualquier edad, tomes la decisión que tomes, debes estar seguro de lo que haces. Sé cauteloso, y no te fíes de nadie, ni siquiera de tu esposa. Nos veremos luego, querido Link…

La luz se esfumó tan rápido como llegó. Y me quedó esa gran duda, ¿Por qué mi antepasado me pidió ser cuidadoso con mi esposa? ¿Acaso Malon me oculta algo? Las dudas iban en aumento, con aquello de que Francois estaba escribiendo su vida con tinta roja, que debo luchar por Zelda, y el asunto del tesoro de las Diosas… Lo que me reconfortaba era haber escuchado la voz de ese chico que salvó Hyrule hace tantos años y ahora regresaba para darme una ayuda que tanto necesito.

En fin, me quedé dormido en medio de esas ideas, y a la mañana siguiente, las atrocidades volvieron a teñir de sangre los campos de Klontmen. Avanzamos tanto como pudimos replegando a las tropas rivales hasta las montañas nevadas, las catapultas arrojaban el fuego y los quemaban vivos, haciéndolos retroceder. Los arqueros disparaban flechas, mientras que yo apresé a diez klontmenitas, entre ellos a la madre y a su hijo que antes había rescatado.

Los llevé hasta las mazmorras, y les pedí a los guardias dejarme a solas con ellos.

-El asunto es este. Yo no deseo hacerles daño, pero mi Rey me ha exigido que les pregunte y me respondan sobre el tesoro de las Diosas, yo no voy a lastimarlos, eso nunca, entiendo que ese tesoro es muy valioso para ustedes y espero lo siga siendo…

-¡Es mentira, sucio Hylian!-Respondió un joven de unos trece años-¡Ustedes los Hylians son unos abusivos, han matado nuestra gente…!

-Chico, yo lo sé, y entiendo que no me crean, pero yo no soy un ser vengativo, ni malvado, deseo ayudarles…

-¡No te daremos el tesoro!-Gritó una mujer joven.

-¡No quiero el tesoro, por favor escúchenme! ¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda huir su gente, sin dejar huella? Quiero que esta guerra termine tanto como ustedes, y de la única manera será cooperando mutuamente. Deben contestarme a mí, porque de otro modo, traerán a alguien que los torture y les haga hablar. Yo no les he puesto ni un dedo encima, por favor…

-¡Sucio Hylian!-Dijeron dos niños pequeños.

-¡Silencio!-Gritó un viejo de barbas largas, de brazos cruzados-Ese Hylian dice la verdad. No es un malvado como los demás, pero lo que dices del tesoro no es del todo cierto. El tesoro no es algo tan material como se ha creído, es la esencia de las Diosas, su poder, sabiduría y coraje, es la tan ansiada Trifuerza, un signo sagrado de incalculable valor, que le dará al portador la capacidad de gobernar con justicia. Tú, Hylian, eres uno de los elegidos…

-Pero, abuelo, él es un Hylian… No puede ser un elegido…-Murmuraba el chico adolescente.

-Flavio, este Hylian es un elegido, mira la marca en su mano, es la señal mayor…

No entendí del todo de qué hablaban hasta que miré mi mano. Un extraño triangulo formado con tres triángulos mas, brillaba de una manera sobre natural. La impresión fue tal que pensé terminaría por desmayarme. Así que me dedique a hablar más con ese viejo. Aun con la impresión en la cara, me acerqué a seguir preguntando.

-Usted debe saber lo que significa este signo. Voy a ayudarlos, pero necesito que ustedes también me ayuden, yo soy descendiente del Héroe del tiempo, Link, yo también me llamo igual, y si las Diosas me necesitan estaré ahí en todo momento. El Rey Francois desea el tesoro de las Diosas, y sé que no debe portarlo porque tiene un corazón vengativo y lleno de odio. ¿De qué manera evito que lo obtenga?

CONTINUARA…

¡Hola! Pues este capi está algo cortito, pero luego voy a publicar uno más extenso y con más detalles, lo importante en este momento era la plática entre Link y su antepasado, el Héroe del Tiempo. Hasta yo me emocioné, je, je… De una vez aviso que solo faltan dos capis para terminar la historia, pero faltan muchas cosas y es por eso que los capítulos que faltan serán algo extensos, vamos a desenmascarar a Malon, a Francois, y bueno… Mejor ya no digo más. Esperen los ultimas capítulos, ojala sea de su agrado.

See ya!

NOTAS: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la empresa Nintendo, los lugares y personajes que desconozcan son de mi autoría.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

**Historia de un corazón valiente.**

**Capítulo 8.**

-La Trifuerza, el poder, la sabiduría, y el coraje que todo ser humano anhela y ambiciona, son los dones que las Diosas, Din, Farore y Nayru, son capaces de dar a un mortal, se esconden en lo más profundo de las tierras Klontmenitas, solo sus pobladores saben su localización y nadie puede obtenerlo. Solo aquél héroe que sea capaz de sacrificar su felicidad a cambio de ver en paz a los suyos, aquel héroe, puro de corazón y sentimientos, es capaz de tener entre sus benditas manos el don preciado que todo mortal anhela y ambiciona, pero no es capaz de obtener.

La voz de aquel hombre me iluminó la mente. Si un poder tan semejante como ese era posible, solo un ser podía obtenerlo, y ese ser no era el Rey Francois, claro que no. Maltus, el viejo que nos narraba sobre la Trifuerza, me miró de reojo, el signo en mi mano había dejado de brillar, pero mi impresión no terminaba.

-Eres el elegido, Link, pero le sirves a ese rey, no podemos decirte donde está la Trifuerza, tememos que te hagan confesarlo y todo se convierta en cenizas en nuestras manos…

-Maltus, eso no va a pasar. Comprendan que estoy tratando de que Francois no los lastime, debe de haber un modo en que se marchen con la Trifuerza, que no permitan que nadie la tome…

-Del único modo es que el elegido la obtenga y gobierne con justicia, pero la mayoría de los Klontmenitas no estarán de acuerdo con que un Hylian la obtenga.

-Lo entiendo. Y no deseo tener su tesoro, no de ese modo. Solo los ayudaré a protegerlo.

En tanto, un escándalo se oía afuera de las mazmorras. Era el ejercito preparado para ir a reforzar a los soldados que ya estaban en Klontmen peleando. Salí corriendo como loco, debía ir con ellos, cuando una persona me detuvo de manera inesperada, tomándome del brazo.

-Link, espera, hay unas personas que desean verte.

-No puedo, diles que esperen, Maurice…

-Ya no deseo esperarte más, Link…

-¡Malon!

-Hola, ya quería verte…

Mi esposa estaba acompañada de su primo Adrien. Obviamente esa no era una situación que me agradara, por el contrario, no podía creer que fuera capaz de venir a verme a ese sitio.

-Malon, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? Este sitio es de lo más peligroso y te atreves a venir en ese estado… Mejor regresa a casa, ahora.

-No Link, querido… He estado esperando por verte, fueron varios días de viaje, deseo verte, estar contigo…

-Les dije que esperaran mi correspondencia, pero parece que no lo entendieron, Adrien se supone que la cuidarías en mi ausencia…

-Lo siento, Link, pero no fue idea nuestra, fue de…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Pero si han llegado.-El Rey Francois salió detrás de mí, con esa sonrisa socarrona-Link, les he pedido a tu esposa y a su primo que vinieran a verte, para que sean una inspiración en tus objetivos…

-"Inspiración…"-Pensé-No necesito que esté aquí, ella está embarazada, es un sitio peligroso y nada adecuado…

-Tranquilo, Link, no debes hablarle así al rey… Él, que nos ha permitido encontrarnos de nuevo…

-Sí, pero que no le parezca extraño, señora, Link se la pasa hablando de ese modo, pero no por eso voy a mandarlo a la horca, ¿Verdad? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

Todos reían, traté de hacerlo, pero ya me imaginaba para qué demonios Francois había mandado traer a mi familia. No era algo que me diera gusto. Pensaba, seguramente, en presionarme a través de ella para hacer sus mandatos por más crueles que estos fueran.

-Bueno, Link, debes estar contento, hace tiempo que no ves a tu familia y te notaba desmotivado… Tómate el día libre, Héroe de Hyrule, y pásalo con tu esposa, que te lo mereces. Maurice, lleva a la familia de Link a unas habitaciones, que estén cómodos, les recomiendo visitar Britania, tiene una plaza maravillosa, se distraerán mucho.

-Su majestad, gracias por todo.-Malon le reverenciaba, mientras yo sentía ganas de vomitar.

-No agradezca, usted será madre de un ciudadano ejemplar, soy yo quien debe agradecerlo.

Malon y Adrien se instalaron en unas habitaciones cercanas a la mía. Aun estaba molesto, pero Malon me convenció de dar ese dichoso paseo por la Plaza de Britania. Adrien decidió quedarse. Un coche mandado por el mismo rey nos llevó al Reino de Britania. El castillo era más grande que el de Hyrule, con grandes torreones y puentes colgantes. Era como una pintura maravillosa creada por las mismas Diosas.

La plaza era espectacular, llena de gente, puestos de comercio y un festival de disfraces. Todo era maravilloso y agradable a la vista.

-Mira Link, esto es precioso, no me importaría dejar Hyrule para venir a vivir aquí…

-¿Qué dices? Yo nunca dejaré Hyrule…

-Solo era un decir, yo voy a estar donde tú estés, mi amado Link…

Caminamos un poco más. La gente de Britania sí que era distinta a los Hylians, no tenían orejas tan largas, usaban cuatro argollas en cada oreja, bueno solo los adultos y adolescentes como signo de su fidelidad a la realiza, se dedicaban al comercio, a la pesca en al lago Uriohn a las afueras del reino, eran granjeros y cuidaban ganado. La agricultura era su especialidad mayor y una parte de la población servía en el castillo. Malon estaba impresionada, señalando cual niña pequeña cada cosa que le extrañaba.

En el festival, iban personas vestidas de bufones, payasos, guerreros con arcos y espadas falsos, mujeres vestidas de princesas o hadas, incluso no faltó quien llevara un caballo pintado como un unicornio. Era sorprendente la imaginación de esa gente. Pues Britania era más alegre que Hyrule, debía ser honesto. En una de esas oportunidades, Malon se me perdió de vista. Comencé a buscarla, preocupado, cuando me salió al encuentro una mujer bella, de cabellos negros, vestida como una autentica gitana. Me sonreía, y me miraba con sus hermosos ojos marrones.

-Oye, guerrero, ven a que te lea tu futuro, por cinco rupias…

-No gracias, estoy buscando a mi esposa…

-Vamos, hombre, ella está bien. Además, no he recibido clientela…

-Pues no, es que yo no creo mucho en esas cosas…

-Anda, has tu acción del día dándole un poco de trabajo a esta mujer, no seas malo, tu embarazada Malon está bien…

No sabía cómo es que ella supo el nombre de mi esposa, o que estaba embarazada, lo cual me convenció a entrar a su tienda y dejar que viera mi suerte. Había una mesa con una bola de cristal encima, cráneos por todos lados, incienso prendido y velas blancas. Patas de conejo colgaban de las paredes y tenían hierbas en masetas.

-Siéntate, Link…

-Supiste mi nombre…

-Claro, eso lo puedo ver… Bien, veamos… Diosas… ¡Esto no puede ser! Eres un iluminado por la Trifuerza, un tesoro más divino que mortal, si lo llegas a obtener, podrías ser el gobernante perfecto de los tres reinos…

-¿Está segura? Ya había oído de la Trifuerza, pero me parece exagerado decir que yo…

-No estoy exagerando, Link. Pero, ¿Qué veo? Tienes una rivalidad en puerta, Héroe de Hyrule, cuídate de tu esposa, quien no ha sido tan sincera como lo mereces, ella puede engañarte con su presencia.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Malon? Ella no me mentiría, nunca.

-Link, ocultar ciertas cosas es como mentir, porque lo que no sabes es lo que más te afecta sin que te des cuenta. El rey está cerca del tesoro de las Diosas, no debes permitir que lo obtenga… Oh… esto es… Veo que un espíritu poderoso está resguardando tus espaldas, es una presencia benigna con una sabiduría que rebasa los siglos… Las Diosas te sonríen aun en las peores tormentas. Lucha por Zelda, ella te sigue amando, en realidad no hay obstáculos que te separen de ella…

Esas palabras parecían mentiras. Pero había acertado en muchas cosas.

-Link, antes de que te vayas, debo decirte que una pelea se avecina. No puedo ver quien es tu rival, pero tal vez lo conozcas. Tampoco te puedo decir si vivirás o no, solo puedo decirte que a pesar de que pudiera ver tu futuro, eres tú quien lo puede cambiar, ya que nada está escrito aun.

-Gracias, aunque casi todo lo que me dijo me parece un absurdo, no puedo creerlo, y lo de Zelda, es más extraño…

-No hace falta que lo creas o no, es lo que he visto, no tengo por qué mentirte. Y te insisto que averigües qué se trae tu mujer, porque ese niño que he visto llorando significa un mal augurio, guerrero.

Mi cerebro se negaba a creerlo, pero era verdad, esa gitana no tenía por qué mentirme, y menos si supo mi nombre sin conocerme o saber el de Malon y atinar que estaba embarazada. La idea de que Malon me ocultara algo era una cosa que me estallaba la cabeza. Al salir de la tienda de la gitana, encontré a mi esposa con un pollo en las manos. Se notaba contenta, radiando una belleza propia de su estado.

-Ay, Link, mira lo que gané, es un polluelo, no sé si será gallo o gallina, pero es lindo. Podemos llevarlo a nuestra granja.

-Eh, si, como digas…

-¿No te da gusto, Link? ¿Estás molesto?

-Ah, no… Tranquila, vamos al fuerte, debes descansar.

-Bueno, como digas, Link.

Subimos al coche, llegamos luego de una hora que me pareció eterna. La tarde estaba muriendo y Malon se quedó dormida. Al llegar, la tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé dentro. La recosté sobre su cama y le puse una manta encima. Se notaba feliz, y no era para menos, pronto sería mamá, aunque las palabras de la gitana no se iban de mi mente. No podía creer a Malon capaz de engañar, ¿Qué sería lo que me estaba ocultando? Salí de su habitación, cuando vi que mi primo político, Adrien, estaba platicando detrás de un árbol con el rey, se notaba exaltado, y solía alzar la voz.

No pude evitar la curiosidad y me acerqué sin que ambos se percataran de mi presencia. Me escondí detrás de un arbusto y escuché con atención lo que los dos platicaban. Lo que oí me dejó tan helado como un témpano de hielo.

-Mira, Adrien, el plan ya está listo. Zelda se ha rehusado a ser mi esposa, ya sabes, no ha querido compartir la cama conmigo, es una estúpida. Dice que nunca lo haría sin amor, y que yo sé que ama a otro, justamente a ese patán de Link.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo es Malon, nunca va a perdonarte si a Link le pasara algo.

-No se va a enterar de que fuimos nosotros, pedazo de idiota… No creas que tengo la mentalidad de un pobre plebeyo como tú, Adrien. Link va a morir en la guerra, y eso es algo que Malon no podrá echarme en cara. Ya estoy planeando la muerte de Zelda, ahora mismo deben estarla secuestrando. Cuando yo lo ordene, unos sanguinarios asesinos a sueldo la van a eliminar, y cuando pase el tiempo estimado, me voy a casar con Malon, será proclamada Reina y su hijo crecerá con su verdadero padre, que soy yo.

O. o

¡¿Qué?! Un fuerte dolor me acometió en el pecho, no podía ser posible… Malon me había engañado con… Con… ¿Francois? Un remolino emocional me arrastraba dando giros y más giros, como no queriendo terminar. La imagen de una dulce y pura Malon se difuminó dejando rastros negros de lo que pudo ser un futuro perfecto el cual ya estaba aceptando. Sentí un coraje y una rabia creciendo en mi estómago, como oleadas de fuego hirviendo.

-¿Serás capaz de matar a tu esposa por casarte con mi prima? Si que eres un maldito, Francois…

-Gracias, y pues, si Malon fue capaz de decirle a Link que el hijo que espera es de él, ya se puede esperar lo que sea. Los Klontmenitas ya han confesado donde está el tesoro de las Diosas, se encuentra en el Pico Nebuloso, al norte de las montañas nevadas. Voy a ir con una expedición, y cuando lo traiga, seré el rey del mundo.

-Eso significa que tus hombres acabarán por completo con Klontmen…

-Por supuesto, no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar alguno con vida. Fundaremos la Nueva Britania bajo los restos de esta civilización podrida y le daremos paso al auge de mi nueva nación.

-Malon me ha dicho que no le cuesta tanto trabajo engañar a Link. Desde el día que se creyó que sería padre la ha cuidado como a una joya, además de que quería que dejara de ir al castillo, ya sabes, para que se distanciara de Zelda.

-Oh, todos nos distanciaremos de ella, y por muchos metros. Ya me tenía cansado verla, caminar de aquí para allá, llorando y lamentando no haberse casado con Link. Malon siempre me gustó, ella era la que me vendía los caballos de su rancho, es una verdadera mujer, no como Zelda, que es una reprimida.

-¿A dónde se llevarán a tu esposa, Francois?

-Zelda estará en Britania en dos noches. Encerrada en un calabozo que está detrás del claro del bosque, a unos 3 kms al este del lago. Nadie la escuchará, y antes de que la maten, la haré mía, como nunca lo permitió. Cuando la encuentren, diremos que los secuestradores no deseaban dinero, que eran los mismos Klontmenitas que decidieron darle ese golpe terrible a Hyrule y a Britania, asesinando a la reina…

Cerré los puños, apretando los dientes casi hasta hacerlos rechinar. Tuve que contenerme, pero no sabía cómo. Pretendía matar a Zelda, que yo muriera en la guerra y casarse con esa traicionera de Malon… La gitana tenía razón, un peligro me acechaba y era mi propia esposa. ¿Cómo podía fingir quererme? ¿Cómo pudo engañarme, haciéndome creer que su hijo era nuestro, cuando lleva la sangre de ese… De ese…? Todo lo que hice por ella, nuestra boda, lo que logramos juntos, la granja, mis negocios con los comerciantes, nuestra casa…

Lo lamentaba mucho por los Klontmenitas, pero primero debía salvar a Zelda. Esperé unos minutos de soportar estupideces, hasta que ese par se marchó. Salí de mi escondite y tomé a Epona. Ella era mi auténtica amiga, jamás me dejaba, incluso viajaba conmigo hasta los campos de batalla. Así que sin importarme más Malon, decidí darle alcance a los secuestradores, no podía permitir que se metieran con mi amada. Pagarían con sangre, si era preciso, el aceptar tal aberración por dinero.

Mientras cabalgaba como un alma en pena, a todo galope, sentí como las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. No podía ser más fuerte. Aunque la fortaleza no se mide en cuanto tiempo te contienes el llanto, sino en saber asimilarlo y dejarlo fluir… Sentía que mis sueños morían a causa de mi inocencia. Debí creer que todo se trataba de un engaño, pero todo yo lo había propiciado al dejar a Zelda en manos de ese canalla.

Una gran mentira de una perfecta ilusión, cuando en realidad quise ser de ella, y mi indecisión terminó por dejarla ir, fue mi terrible error… El dolor era como lava quemando mi ser, una tormenta empezó a desatarse con furia, pero no había tiempo para detenerse a esperar a que el tiempo amainara. Epona comenzó a asustarse con los relámpagos que caían lejos de nosotros, aunque le hablaba, ella parecía no escucharme. Pronto llegamos a un puente, pero mi yegua estaba muy indecisa. Relinchaba, como advirtiendo de un peligro latente.

-¡Epona, vamos, Zelda nos necesita!

De nada valían mis palabras, Epona terminó por caer a un precipicio. Ambos rodamos varios metros, en mi cabeza solo vagaba un nombre, Zelda, Zelda… Estaba en peligro, quería rescatarla…

-Y dime, Héroe, ¿Quién te rescatará a ti…?

Zelda, un nombre que te deja una sensación de alivio al pronunciarlo, nombre que describe belleza, sabiduría y un corazón servidor de su pueblo. La nobleza de una dama engendrada de un vientre puro, nacida en cuna de oro, digno de una mujer de tu excelencia, lo último que mereces es la condena, la muerte o el pecado eterno de un hombre que te ha despreciado y tomado por poca cosa, cuando eres el mismo regalo de las Diosas, oh Zelda, bendita joya divina, tierra fértil de felicidad, estás tan lejos… Cuando ya te deseo a mi lado, Zelda… Zelda…

-¡Zelda!

Desperté luego de que las pesadillas invadieran mi mente. No sabía que había pasado, apenas recordaba mi nombre, que iba a caballo, la lluvia y luego nada. Entonces, una chica no mayor de catorce años estaba frente mío, con un trapo húmedo. Me quise levantar de mi lecho pero ella no me dejó. De una puerta salió un hombre mayor, llevaba un bastón hecho de madera, arrastraba un costal pesado. La chica me dejó el trapo en la frente y fue a socorrer al mayor.

-Mira abuelito, el muchacho ya despertó…

-Ah, ya lo veo, Rubí, es un hombre muy fuerte, no lo tumbó el accidente del todo…

-Ah, Dio… Diosas… ¿Quiénes son… dónde estoy..?

-Tranquilo, Hylian, tuviste un accidente anoche, tu yegua llegó corriendo a nuestro rancho, me jaló de las ropas para guiarme a donde estabas, a pesar de que ella estaba muy lastimada. Ella te ha salvado la vida.

-Ah… Epona… Me siento muy adolorido, ¿Cómo está Epona?

-Se encuentra en el establo junto a los demás caballos. Tiene un tobillo lastimado, varios raspones y una piedra la cortó en un muslo, pero ella estará bien. Pudo levantarse casi de inmediato que cayeron por el precipicio. Yo soy Rubí y él es mi abuelo.

-Señor, gracias… No sé cómo voy a pagarles lo que han hecho por mí y por mi yegua… Ella es muy importante para mí… No sé qué haría si ella pues… Ya sabe, no deseo perderla…

-Bah… No agradezcas, muchacho, se nota que llevabas mucha prisa, tanto que no esperaste a que se calmara la tormenta de anoche…

-No puedo, debo irme.

-Pero si no estás recuperado, Hylian…-Decía la muchacha.

-No puedo esperarme más, ella me necesita, está en peligro…

-¿Ella? ¿Tu novia?-Preguntó el señor.

-Es la mujer que amo, ha sido secuestrada, y para mañana en la noche estará muerta si no la encuentro…

-¡Diosas!-Exclamó la joven tapándose la boca.

-Eso es terrible, pídele ayuda a los soldados de Britania, está muy cerca de aquí…

-No señor, no puedo… Ellos sirven al rey Francois, y por terrible que se escuche, es el mismo rey quien ha propiciado esto. Porque a quien planea matar luego del secuestro, no es otra que a su propia esposa, la Reina Zelda…

-Eso que acabas de decir es una terrible acusación. Nadie puede creer eso.

-Señor…

-Llámame Fausto, muchacho…

-Y yo soy Link…

-¿Link, el Héroe de Hyrule?-Preguntó la chica con los ojos iluminados.

-El mismo.

-Abuelito, entonces lo que está diciendo es verdad, el Héroe de Hyrule iba a casarse con la que hoy es la Reina Zelda, pero perdió un duelo contra el hijo favorito de Britania, el rey Francois…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Le pregunté extrañado.

-Pues todas esas cosas se saben en todo el reino, hicieron fiesta por una semana por el triunfo del Príncipe Francois.

-Ese bastardo… Lo siento, es que aun me llena de odio lo que escuché… Mi esposa Malon me hizo creer que estaba esperando un hijo mío, pero resulta que en realidad ese bebé es hijo del rey. Y ahora el planea que como su capitán, yo muera en la guerra contra Klontmen y ha planeado que Zelda muera luego del secuestro. Después se casará con mi esposa y nosotros terminaremos muertos. Eso es lo que he querido evitar, ¡Debo ir por Zelda y desenmascarar a Malon y a Francois!

CONTINUARA…

Hola, perdonen la tardanza, pero es que me la pasé enferma, creí que el demonio de Light ya había escrito mi nombre en la Death Note, si estuve muy mal, y no exagero, al menos no tanto. Pero he regresado con nuevos bríos y ganas de terminar esta historia. ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo? Ya estaba planeando este capítulo, las ideas volaban por mi mente aterrizando de manera exitosa. Pero decidí dejarlo todo hasta aquí y seguir con las sorpresas para el siguiente capítulo. Les agradezco a mis seguidores su paciencia y los comentarios que me dejan, de nuevo gracias y espero no se vayan a decepcionar con el final.

El último capítulo debe ser el mejor de la serie, ya lo verán, mándenme su buena vibra y que las Diosas de la Trifuerza guíen mi pulso para escribir el mejor de los finales, sin caer en los viejos clichés, como terminar con boda, o con hijo en puerta. Se aceptan sugerencias, críticas, reclamos, en buen plan.

¡Coman pay!

See ya!

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la empresa Nintendo, los lugares y personajes que desconozcan son de mi autoría.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

**La historia de un Corazón valiente.**

**Último capítulo.**

**Parte 1.**

Me levanté de mi lecho, y caminé hasta Epona. El señor Fausto trató de detenerme recordando que yo no estaba en condiciones, pero eso era lo último que me importaba. Debía darme prisa e ir a buscar a mi amada antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Al entrar en el pequeño establo, Epona trató de ponerse de pie, pero se le doblaron las patas y cayó de vuelta al suelo. Me acerqué a ella, dejándole un beso en su frente. Le acaricié el hocico, tratando de que se calmara.

-Ya, ya, Epona, tranquila. Gracias por salvarme, de verdad que eres una amiga de verdad… Nunca te voy a dejar, mi Epona…

Rubí entró al establo, con un balde lleno de heno. Al sentirlo, mi yegua empezó a comerlo, lo cual era buen signo de que se estaba recuperando.

-Link, no puedes regresar por tu amada en este animal, está muy herido, debes tomar otro.

-¿Otro?

-Sí, mira aquí, este caballo negro se llama Taurus. Es un animal muy rápido, fuerte y leal. Pero no se confía de inmediato con un jinete que no conoce. Si deseas que te lleve a donde debas ir, es necesario que te familiarices.

-No tengo de otra. Zelda no puede esperar más tiempo.

Me acerqué a dicho caballo, lo tomé de las correas y traté de montarlo sin éxito. La segunda vez, le hablé despacio, como cuando Epona era una pequeña potranca. Taurus se quedó sorprendido, mirándome extrañado. De pronto, me dio tremendo golpe con su cabeza en el pecho, que caí sin remedio de espaldas. Rubí se asustó y fue a ayudarme, Epona le miró con unos ojos molestos, pero me dejó sin palabras el hecho de que le relinchara a ese caballo, como si lo hubiera regañado.

El caballo miró a Epona, se le acercó con cuidado y le rozó el hocico, lo cual fue un acto muy tierno, recordándome a mí y a Zelda, en aquello viejos días. De nuevo tomé las riendas del caballo y esta vez logré subirme sobre su lomo. Rubí estaba emocionada, manteniendo su distancia. Le pedí que abriera más la puerta del establo y en un solo segundo ya estaba corriendo con Taurus, por aquellos pastizales. Le acariciaba su crin, llamándolo por su nombre, era como si desde siempre fuéramos compañeros.

-¡Link!-Gritaba Rubí, siguiéndonos sobre un caballo más claro y joven que Taurus. Ambos cabalgamos un rato, riendo, jugando carreras, mientras que el señor Fausto nos veía desde su cabaña.

Después de una hora, dejamos a los animales en el establo y entramos a la cabaña, ya era medio día.

-Link, domaste a ese semental en un santiamén, como si lo conocieras de toda la visa, me dejaste sorprendido…-Confesó el viejo-Debes llevarlo contigo, será un honor para mí y mi nieta que lo uses en tu aventura Héroe de Hyrule.

-Gracias, de hecho eso mismo le iba a pedir, señor. Necesito ir al lugar donde tendrán encerrada a Zelda, y después me las arreglaré con ese imbécil de Francois.

-Me parece una mentira lo que dices, el rey Francois asesinando a su mujer…-Don Fausto se frotaba la barbilla, en son de pensar-Pero su padre fue peor, el anterior rey de Britania, Aldaminus VI, dijo que su primera esposa había muerto en la noche de bodas de un infarto, lo cual no fue creíble, ya que ella era una mujer joven, saludable y no tenía parientes enfermos en su familia. Quizá él la mató como Francois quiere hacerlo con la reina.

-Pues si la maldad viene de familia, entiendo muchas cosas, pero no dejaré que toquen a Zelda, yo la amo…

-Oh, Link…-Rubí se enterneció a sobre manera-Zelda es una chica afortunada, espero que la rescates y que puedas detener a nuestro malvado rey.

-Eso haré.

Rubí preparó al caballo y por la noche partí al claro del bosque, aun con la cabeza caliente de todos esos pensamientos. Zelda, tan linda, una mujer bella, de admirable sabiduría y humildad, no iba a dejar que la lastimaran, esos bandidos se arrepentirían como nunca el haberla ofendido de ese modo. Entré a Britania sin ser visto, llevando una larga túnica negra con capucha, logrando pasar desapercibido a esa hora. La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, mientras que los búhos resonaban con sus tétricos cantos a la entrada al lago Uriohn. Corrimos los kilómetros que había dicho Francois estaba el escondite de los secuestradores y esperé a detectar su maldita presencia. Vigilé el resto de la noche, nada pasaba. Recorría el camino en busca de señales, hasta que a la tarde del siguiente día vi un coche que llevaba dos personas afuera guiando a los caballos. Nadie iría a esa parte del bosque, así que sabía esa era mi señal, además de que sentí la mano del Link del Tiempo sobre mi hombro.

Saqué mi arco y flecha, preparándolos en un instante. Seguí con mi vista al conductor y en el punto preciso le disparé la flecha justo en la cabeza. De inmediato me escondí detrás de un árbol. Pararon el coche, buscando con la mirada al culpable. Otra flecha lanzada, esta vez atravesó el pecho del compañero del finado. Dos sujetos más se bajaron del coche, y uno de ellos llevaba a Zelda, arrojándola al suelo vilmente. Eso me enfureció.

Ella estaba asustada, había sangre en su ropa y su cara. Estaba atada, con la boca amordazada. Saqué otra flecha asesinando al tipo que la bajó del coche, el que quedaba tomó a Zelda como escudo humano, sabía que él era el siguiente en morir. Caminé entre la hierba, buscando un punto indicado para dispararle la flecha pero se movía demasiado. Si le disparaba quizá lastimara a Zelda, así que esperé a que dejara de moverse tan solo por cinco segundos, el tiempo que tardaba la flecha en recorrer los metros que nos separaban y atravesarlo.

Cuando dudó y se quedó quieto, la flecha cortó el aire y se clavó en su cuello, mientras soltaba a Zelda y veía la sangre escurriendo de su ser. El hombre cayó de rodillas, así que salí y me encontré con Zelda, temblando y con sus ojos llorosos.

-¡L… Link! ¡Mi amado Link…! Me dijeron que, que estabas muerto…

-Zelda, preciosa… Eso te lo dijeron para que te angustiaras… Tanto como me angustie al saber de tu secuestro.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Me preguntaba mientras la desataba.

-Pues he oído a tu esposo, el mismo Rey Francois lo ha planeado todo, tu muerte, la guerra, todo lo malo que nos ha pasado es culpa suya.

-Oh, entonces es verdad… En sueños creí oírlo decir que me lastimaría mucho, pero dudaba, creí que estaba loca… Oh, Link, gracias por rescatarme… No sé cuantas veces te debo la vida.

-Shh… No digas eso. Para mí es un honor estar a tu lado en los momentos que mas me necesites, recuerda mi juramento como caballero de Hyrule. Además, amor, eres la mujer de mi vida.

-Lo sé… ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan tontos? Nunca debimos separarnos, pasara lo que pasara… Ahora míranos, casados con otros… Y por lo que se, Malon te dará un hijo.

-Ah, Zelda, eso no es del todo verdad.

-¿Qué dices, Link?-Sus ojos azules me miraron extrañados.

-Malon si tendrá a un hijo, pero no mío. Me engañó con tu esposo, él es el padre de ese bebé.

-¡Diosas! Pero no me sorprende del todo. Yo nunca compartí mi cama con él, era obvio que buscara a otra compañera. Pero lo que me preocupa es que Francois estaba loco mencionando un tesoro de las Diosas del reino de Klontmen, que eso lo convertiría en el supremo gobernante del mundo…

-No es una locura, es verdad… Mira mi mano, Zelda, mira su brillo…

El signo de la Trifuerza brillaba en mi dorso, Zelda lo tocó impresionada. Su mirada lucia perdida, admirando tal evento.

Link… Entonces no soy la única…

-¿No eres la única? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Mira esto…

Zelda se despojo del guante blanco de su mano y pude apreciar que ella poseía al igual que yo el signo de la Trifuerza, brillando como el sol.

-Entonces, eso significa que tú, Zelda, eres otra elegida de las Diosas.

-Así es, Link. Sabes que esto es algo poco común, así que lo guardé en secreto. Quise saber lo que significaba, pero nadie podía decírmelo, hasta que una noche oí una tierna voz femenina que me decía lo importante de mi parte en esta guerra y mi lucha por tu amor.

-Zelda, a mí me pasó lo mismo, pero era la voz de un joven, decía ser mi antepasado Link, el legendario Héroe del Tiempo…

-¡Link! ¡Eso significa que somos los descendientes de Link y Zelda! Aquellos que derrotaron el mal hace siglos, y ahora nos tratan de guiar en contra de Francois… Ella me dijo que estaba rodeada de gente mentirosa y soberbia, que mi esposo era más terrible de lo que me imaginaba y que fuera muy fuerte.

-Los espíritus del pasado nos quieren ayudar, pero lo que debemos hacer es ir al Pico nebuloso, en las montañas nevadas. Tu marido está en camino y cuando vea que yo he desaparecido y que tú no te hayas en este lugar, empezará a sospechar. Será mejor llegar antes que él al Tesoro de las Diosas. Lo siento por los klontmenitas que no logramos salvar, espero que las Diosas los recompensen.

-Entiendo Link. Te ayudaré, en todo lo que pueda.

-No, tú debes esconderte, no puedo llevarte y…

-No, Link… Yo puedo ayudarte. Juntos debemos derrotar a Francois y evitar que tome el Tesoro de las Diosas. Si lo hiciera, me sentiría muy culpable al respecto. Yo sé que puedo pelear. Mi madre lo hacía, al igual que mis antepasados.

-De acuerdo, pero si vemos demasiado peligro, te vas de inmediato. Ahora, subamos a Taurus, el nos llevará a lo que queda de Klontmen y llegaremos al Pico Nebuloso por otro camino, rodeando las montañas nevadas. Los Klontmenitas no me dijeron exactamente donde estaba escondido el tesoro, pero confiaban en mí como el elegido.

-Pues somos dos elegidos, lo encontraremos pronto.

Subimos al caballo y cabalgamos por horas hasta que salimos al paso del Puente, un camino peligroso que rodeaba las montañas nevadas. Como su nombre lo indica, es un puente, pero cuelga a 2500 m del abismo. Taurus no quería cruzarlo, y el frío aumentaba, no había tiempo para dudar.

-Es casi imposible, el caballo no lo cruzará Link…-Noté que los dientes ya le castañeteaban a Zelda.

-Sé que lo hará, él no nos dejaría, es muy buen corcel. Es solo cuestión de darle confianza.

-Pero es un caballo…

-Me va a entender, ya lo verás… Toma mi túnica, hacer frío.

-Pero Link, a ti nada te protege, solo tus ropas.

-No importa. Ponte mi túnica, Zelda.

Caminé unos pasos por el puente, tratando de que Taurus me siguiera. Pero parecía que no quería.

-Vamos, Taurus, se que se ve peligroso, pero ya he caído por un precipicio, ahora estoy de nuevo de pie, y debo salvar a esa gente inocente, solo cuento con Zelda y contigo… Vamos, amigo…

En eso, sintió que mi pie se había atorado en medio de dos tablones, y el puente empezó a mecerse de un lado a otro, en tanto estaba casi a punto de caer al abismo, cuando uno de los extremos del puente amenazó con romperse.

-¡LINK!

CONTINUARA…

Hola de nuevo. Pues varias cosas ya fueron reveladas, este final será de dos partes, la siguiente será la última. Pues ojala y Link y Zelda lleguen al Pico Nebuloso y logren derrotar a ese desalmado de Francois. Muchos ya me han dicho que lo odian, eso significa que logre crear un verdadero villano, que gusto.

Sigan comentando, que pronto publico la segunda parte de este final. Mándenme su buena vibra y que esto quede a pedir de boca.

Para que lo sepan, odio a Malon, nunca me ha agradado ni en el video juego. Este Fic es una manera de desahogar mi furia. (Si, furia, como no…) ;D

NOTAS: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la empresa Nintendo. Los personajes y lugares que desconozcan son de mi autoría.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Legend Of Zelda.**

**La Historia de un Corazón Guerrero.**

**Último capítulo.**

**Segunda parte.**

-¡LINK!

La voz de Zelda cortó el aire, inundando mis oídos. Mi cabeza colgaba sobre el puente, mirando los 2500 metros que significaban la caída. Pero luego, sentí como algo me sujetaba por la ropa y me alzaba, justo al lado de mi amada.

-Link, ¿Estás bien?-Era la voz de Zelda.

-S… Si, si estoy bien, Taurus, subiste al puente por rescatarme…

El caballo había perdido el miedo al verme a punto de caer, me levanté del suelo y le di un abrazo, rodeando su cuello. Le acaricié su crin, estaba contento de encontrar a un animal como Epona. Zelda y yo subimos de nuevo sobre él y corrimos por el puente antes de que algo más pasara. Llegamos al otro lado, una fuerte ventisca traía nieve y mucho aire helado, empeorando la vista.

Ahí estaban ante nuestras miradas perdidas de admiración, las montañas nevadas. En la cúspide estaba el Pico Nebuloso, rodeado por un aura rosada, ámbar y verde. Zelda se cubría los labios, sin dejar de mirar la estampa de belleza.

-Link, este sitio es bellísimo… Y Francois desea destruirlo…

-No lo hará, Zelda. Ahora, hace mucho frío, más que cuando llegamos. Aun es tiempo de que vayas a un refugio, conozco a un par de personas que te refugiarán, ellos me ayudaron cuando casi moría, estarán encantados de recibirte…

-No, Link, yo voy contigo. Así sirve que le digo a Francois en su cara lo mucho que lo odio, y que no va seguir con su inmundicia de gobierno.

-De acuerdo, Zelda, yo no puedo contra ti…-Luego le di un beso sobre sus rosados labios.

Seguimos por un camino hasta la entrada en las montañas. Entonces nos detuvimos, ya que vimos a Francois alegando algo con un par de klontmenitas, al parecer, estos no sabían exactamente por donde seguir, así que el muy maldito rey ordenó a sus guardias reales golpear a esos pobres aldeanos… Al ver la escena, sentí ganas de bajarme de Taurus e ir a enfrentarlo, pero Zelda me detuvo.

-¿Qué pretendes, Link? ¿Que nos descubra? Yo sé que eso es algo asqueroso, pero ya lo va a pagar, te lo juro…

-Vayamos, pues, antes de que me enfade más…

Un ligero cosquilleo me acometió sobre el dorso de mi mano, era el signo de la Trifuerza brillando con gran intensidad. Lo mismo sucedió con Zelda.

-Link, parece ser que nuestras manos brillan por que estamos cerca del Tesoro de las Diosas… Creo que es por ese camino, pero…

-Pero, ¿Qué? ¿No estás segura, amor?

-No es eso… Es un sitio infestado de bestias salvajes, lo puedo intuir…

-Diosas, entonces no puedo dejar que sigas avanzando.

-No temas por mí. Puedo ir contigo, ya no dudes de traerme, por favor, es mi decisión.

-Como digas, tienes todo el derecho del mundo, eres la persona más perjudicada a causa de tu marido.

-Ya no lo llames así, él es solo un delincuente vestido de rey, y hasta los reyes deben pagar penitencia por sus pecados… Ahora, prosigamos. Al fondo de esa cueva podemos tomar una pendiente que nos llevará hasta la cima del Pico Nebuloso. Eh, Link, ¿Has pensado qué harás cuando veas ese dichoso tesoro?

-No, la verdad solo pienso resguardarlo y regresarlo a sus legítimos dueños. Con tal de que Francois ni su gente lo tenga.

Zelda soltó una sonrisa muy bella. Por supuesto que yo no pensaba quedármelo, yo no soy nadie para ello. Mi verdadero tesoro es Zelda y ella está ahora conmigo, eso es todo lo que me hace verdaderamente feliz, no necesito nada más.

Sin que nos miraran, cruzamos por la cueva, llegando a la pendiente. Había un letrero de advertencia que decía lo siguiente: Pobre de aquél mortal que cruce este camino con el corazón lleno de odios y rencores, solo los verdaderos de corazón, y puros de espíritu pueden llegar al sitio sagrado de las tres Diosas, Farore, Din y Nayru.

Sin temores, proseguimos nuestro camino. Y en verdad ese sitio era de lo más peligroso. Pudimos ver desde la cima los restos de los klontmenitas eliminados por Francois, no había sobrevivientes, lo cual era algo detestable. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Zelda, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver esa clase de escenas, en fin, nadie estaba del todo acostumbrado, hasta yo, que ya había estado en guerras, sentía ganas de vomitar.

-Tranquila, no mires eso…

-Está bien, Link, es bueno que me dé cuenta de lo que ustedes los guerreros deben vera diario… Lo lamento tanto por estas personas, ellos no tienen ninguna culpa…

-Claro que no, el culpable es Francois…

El frío se hacía casi insoportable, tanto que sentí la necesidad de frotar mis brazos para conseguir algo de calor. Zelda me abrazaba algo temblorosa, sus brazos eran cálidos, como flamas llameantes. Un ruido nos alertó. Se trataba de un gigante de un solo ojo. Llevaba un mazo enorme casi de su estatura. Zelda tomó mi arco y flechas, estaba lista para atacar.

-¡Link, yo te cubro!

-Aja.

Salté de Taurus, blandiendo mi espada y calando el escudo sobre mi brazo derecho para pelear contra semejante criatura. Ese monstro gritaba horriblemente, salivando como un animal hambriento. Lanzaba el mazo contra mí en cada oportunidad, no vi de otra que esquivarlo, de izquierda a derecha, deteniendo los golpes con el escudo, pero eran tan fuertes que temí terminara por partirme en pedazos.

-¡Zelda, apúntale al ojo, ese es su punto débil!

-¡Sí!

Una vez que Zelda encontró un ángulo adecuado, lanzó la flecha pero esta se incrustó en una roca, no estuvo ni cerca de la bestia.

-¡Tranquila, solo dispara cuando estés segura! ¡No te precipites, no hay prisa!

¿Qué no hay prisa? Vaya estupidez la mía, pero lo que quería es que Zelda no se presionara, de cualquier modo yo soy quien debe pelear. El monstruo se enfadó más, ahora estaba tratando de aplastarme con sus pies enormes, como si quisiera eliminar a una cucaracha, lo cual sería terrible. En medio de mi huida, tropecé con una piedra y caí de frente al gigante, este ni tardo ni perezoso, fue directo para darme el golpe fatal con el mazo, pero una flecha se clavó en su único ojo.

-¡Zelda, lo lograste!

Ella seguía sosteniendo el arco como una verdadera campeona, montada sobre Taurus, parecía una princesa guerrera… Eso me sacó una sonrisa, y hasta me reí de pura emoción. Así que con esa inspiración, Corrí unos metros y terminé saltando sobre el gigante, partiéndolo en dos con la espada. El monstruo quedó muerto a mis pies, mientras Zelda y Taurus se acercaban a mí.

-Link, eres un hombre muy fuerte, ese gigante estuvo a punto de matarte, pero lo derrotaste.

-Lo derrotamos, tú te encargaste de la mejor parte, le cegaste y gracias a ellos podemos seguir.

Al llegar a la cumbre del Pico Nebuloso, nos topamos con una especie de entrada, era un par de puertas doradas, llenas de nieve y hielo. Toqué la enorme manija para darle vuelta pero estaba atascada. Comencé a golpearla con el mango de la espada pero no cedía ni un poco. Entonces Zelda advirtió un letrero sobre la entrada.

-"El calor que emana del pecho del fiel amante puede derretir el hielo del orgullo, la frialdad de la maldad y el témpano de la codicia…" Link, es un acertijo, no podremos avanzar si no lo resolvemos. Mira mi mano, está brillando de nuevo, eso significa que estamos mucha más cerca…

-Sí, puedo sentirlo… Mmm… Pero, ¿Qué significará ese acertijo? Está más que claro que se trata de un enamorado, el orgullo, la maldad y la codicia son los tres peores males del mundo…

-Link, de verdad me amas… Eso es lo más hermoso que has hecho por mí, ese amor tuyo ha salvado Hyrule muchas veces, te has enfrentado a Francois, a su injusticia y me has salvado de morir por su mano… Tú eres ese enamorado que se menciona…

-Zelda… Por ti soy todo, héroe, guerrero, enamorado… Con tal de que nadie te lastime…

De repente, un rayo rojo se posó sobre las puertas, descongelándose por completo. Al fin pudimos entrar, pero lo que se apreciaba dentro no tenía igual. Habían muchos animales extraños, muchas hadas de colores volaban por doquier, y una fuente se alzaba al fondo del pasillo, de la cual brotaba agua de colores verde, ámbar y rosado. Zelda se despegó de mi lado, corriendo hasta la fuente.

-¡Zelda!

Corrí detrás de ella, hasta que se detuvo ante la fuente, se puso de rodillas, jalando mi mano para hacer lo mismo. Nuestras manos brillaban de un color dorado, hasta casi ardía, pero no nos importó. Ante nosotros salieron las tres Diosas, eran tan bellas, de una hermosura inigualable. Las tres no dijeron ni una palabra, solo dejaron un objeto de esplendoroso color, era un triangulo de color rojo, que Zelda tomó con sus manos. Al acercarme a él, sentí un calor en mi ser entero que dejó una paz indescriptible.

-Link, este es el tesoro de las Diosas, tal vez parezca insignificante, pero su poder es asombroso… Con esto podemos erradicar al mal del mundo… Tómalo, tú eres quien debe llevarlo…

-No, no, claro que no… Está bien que lo tengas tú, yo…

Ella lo puso sobre mis manos temblorosas. Creí que iba a soltarlo pero lo aferré con mis manos congeladas. Salimos de dicho lugar para enfrentar a Francois. Bajamos por la pendiente, debíamos ir primero a Hyrule para hablar con el consejo y hacer la petición de separación de Zelda y Francois por los delitos cometidos, para revelar las intrigas y el manejo de su poder. Entonces ahí lo vi, de frente hablando con Malon, tal vez la había llevado al darse cuenta de mi ausencia.

-¡Te dije que no lo mataras…! ¡A pesar de todo yo lo amo!

-Pero Malon, ¿Cómo puedes amarlo? Él ni siquiera es el padre de ese niño, nunca te ha tomado en serio, yo si te amo, por eso mandé asesinar a mi esposa, sabes de sobra que una vez ella muera, tú serás la nueva reina, por favor…

-Pues, si, pero Link… Yo no quiero que él muera, Francois…

-¿Y por qué no debe morir?

-Porque Link es un hombre valiente, me ha ayudado mucho, trabajó para darme un hogar, la granja… No, simplemente no quiero que muera, no lo merece…

-¡¿No será acaso que lo amas, maldita?!-Francois la tomaba del brazo, fuertemente.

-¡No, y suéltame, me lastimas! ¡Piensa en tu hijo!

-¡Pues desea su muerte, y te soltaré!

-¡Francois!

-¡Pídelo por tu hijo!

-¡Basta, Francois, suéltala ahora!-Zelda y yo salimos de nuestro escondite, y no por Malon precisamente.

-¿Zelda? Tú estabas secuestrada…-Francois trató de acercarse a mi amada.

-Aléjate de ella. Sabemos claramente que fuiste tú quien la mando secuestrar…

-¡Link, mi amado Link, no estás muerto!-Malon saltaba de gusto.

-¡Tú también aléjate, no eres nada más que una arpía mentirosa!-Zelda me tomó por el brazo, algo posesiva.

-Él es mi esposo, Zelda, y le daré un hijo…

-Ese niño es de Francois, ya lo sabemos, así como sabemos que ustedes dos no han estado viendo la cara. ¡No tienen perdón!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…!-Francois tomó a Malon de nuevo, esta vez para apartarla de en medio.-Por supuesto. No sé como lo saben pero es lo de menos. De seguro ese idiota de Adrien lo dijo pero en fin. De todos modos está muerto, era un estorbo y pedía demasiado. Y todo podría haber salido a pedir de boca si ustedes estuvieran enterrados junto a él, pero no hay problema, aun podemos hacerlo realidad…

-Link, perdóname, te juro que no lo hice por maldad… Yo nunca desee tu muerte…

-¡Cállate y apárrate, ramera!-Francois empujo a Malon a un lado, ella cayó de rodillas.

-¡Meterte con una mujer embarazada, eres de lo peor!-Gritó Zelda enfadada-Yo no la defiendo de nada, pero ese bebé no tiene culpa alguna, no eres capaz de detenerte ni por tratarse de tu sangre…

-No, Zelda, no trates de verme como a un vil canalla, cuando fuiste tú la que me lanzó a los brazos de esta Hylian… Si hubieses actuado como mi esposa y dado un hijo… Pero yo soy hombre y no puedo detenerme… Ahora regresa conmigo, o te juro que los mataré a los dos.

-A ella no la tocas, desgraciado… ¡Antes de ponerle una mano encima, deberás eliminarme!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja…! ¡Como lo desees… Héroe de Hyrule!

-¡No, Link, no lo hagas!-Malon trató de sujetar a su amante, quien la arrojó de nuevo.

-Malon, vete, a Francois no le importa ustedes dos… Espero que entiendas lo mucho que perdiste por irte con él… Yo llegué a quererte mucho y quizá hasta te hubiera amado, ahora vete y que sea la última vez que te vea, porque no soy capaz de dañarte, pero tampoco de perdonarte…

-No, Link… No me odies…

-No me pidas eso, Malon, tú misma lo has propiciado con tus infidelidades… Mejor vete.

-Link…-Los ojos de Malon se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ya lo oíste, Malon, piensa en tu hijo, nosotros acabaremos esto.-Zelda la miró con una mezcla de odio y lástima, propios para una mujer como Malon, quien ya no le quedaba nada más que su hijo.

-¡Malon, si te marchas ahora, te buscaré y te matará, con todo e hijo!-Francois volvió a amenazarla, revelando su maldad sin límites.

-No te atrevas a amenazar a tu hijo, porque todavía tienes asuntos pendientes conmigo, infeliz.

El rey y yo comenzamos un nuevo combate, esta vez iba en serio, ninguno de los dos cedería. Malon terminó por marcharse, estaba desquiciada, gritando muchas cosas que ya no venían al caso. Tomó uno de los caballos y se marchó herida por sus propias culpas.

-Tú y Zelda, ustedes me las pagarán… ¿Qué es eso que llevas? ¡Maldito Link, eso es…!

-¡Si, Francois, es el tesoro de las diosas, es el Triángulo Divino! Esto es por lo que has hecho esta guerra injustificada, pero no lo vas a obtener…

-¡Dámelo, idiota, eso me pertenece!

-¡Nunca!

Y la pelea Por el tesoro de las Diosas continuó. Zelda estaba apartada a un lado, mirando como nuestras espadas chocaban en el aire, con chispas saliendo por las estocadas. Francois seguía siendo bueno peleando, pero yo había tenido tiempo de analizar su estilo de combate durante los entrenamientos. El error de muchos que pelearon contra él fue dejarse acorralar, como lo estaba haciendo conmigo, pero encontré un espacio más abierto, empezando a ser acorralado por mí esta vez.

El frío no mermaba nuestras fuerzas, al contrario, era el furor de la batalla que nos hacía olvidar el clima tan intenso. Al paso de unos minutos, Francois casi yo no se pudo levantar. Era obvio el mejoramiento que yo había tenido después de tanto tiempo. Así que terminé por darle un golpe fatal en el pecho, desangrándolo al infeliz. Francois cayó de rodillas, con la sangre brotando a chorros por la herida y por su boca, casi ahogándolo. Hasta que por fin su cuerpo cayó a la nieve, estaba muerto.

-Link, ahora que mi esposo está muerto, debemos ir a Hyrule, de inmediato. Como soy la reina no habrán consecuencias, Britania deberá comprender todos los destrozos y el mal manejo de Francois, y con lo de su hijo con Malon, no les va a quedar de otra que cederme Hyrule y ellos quedarse con su tierra, no sé si querrán que Malon dé a luz, o quizá pidan que termine con su embarazo, pero yo lo veo difícil…

-Yo voy a interceder por ese niño, les pediré que lo dejen vivir. En cuanto a Malon, tal vez ella vaya a prisión por sus infidelidades, pero no hablemos de eso, ahora vayámonos antes de que…

Un ruido parecido a un terremoto sacudió el lugar entero, Zelda y yo nos quedamos de pie, sin poder movernos, poco a poco giré mi cabeza, solo para encontrarme con que Francois estaba de pie y caminaba hacia nosotros.

-L… Li… Link… Mal... dito… Link… ¡Link!

-Zelda, cuidado, no te le acerques…

Francois tenía los ojos en blanco, sus manos trataban de atraparnos mientras caminaba como un muerto viviente.

-¡Ni crean… Ni crean que estoy… Que estoy derrotado! ¡Dense por MUERTOS! ¡AAAAHHH…!

Un fuerte remolino de colores morado y negro cubrió a Francois, se veía como un terrible monstruo, cambió su apariencia, ya no era como antes. Lo que más me dejó sorprendido fue que se abrió una grieta enorme en el suelo, de la cual salió mucho vapor negro, y un brillo carmín brincó de la grieta, posándose encima de Francois. Éste lanzó un grito aun más escalofriante, parecido al de mil demonios recitando los rezos del infierno. Zelda se cubrió los oídos, completamente asustada.

-¡MI DESCENDIENTE, FRUTO DE LA MALDAD Y EL ODIO HACIA ESE KOKIRI, A LA PRINCESA Y A HYRULE, DESTRUYELOS, A TODOS, QUE MI PODER TE CUBRA POR COMPLETO, YO, GANON, TE LO ORDENO!

-¡Ganondorf!-Grité casi desmayándome.

-¿Pero qué es eso, Link, por qué Francois ahora luce diferente? Tengo miedo…

-Ganondorf, él es el ser despiadado que derrotó mi ancestro hace siglos, cuando era solo un niño, ahora entiendo que él es ancestro de Francois, por eso puede cambiar de forma, pero es completamente una entidad maligna…

-Entonces, ¿Por qué posee un signo de la Trifuerza brillando en su mano?

-¿Un qué? Oh, Diosas… La leyenda dice que Ganondorf era poseedor del fragmento del poder, si, él completaba el triangulo, pero su maldad pudo más que su valor para servir a las Diosas, por eso se lo quitaron… Lo que no sé es por qué lo tiene Francois…

-Eso es lo de menos, debemos huir… ¡Ahora!

Tomé a Zelda de la mano y montamos rápido sobre Taurus, corrimos sobre este hasta la entrada de Britania, con el tesoro de las Diosas. El cielo se cubrió de un color marrón opaco, las nubes habían desaparecido y los terremotos sacudían la tierra, los relámpagos iluminaban un poco, mientras que la gente trataba de esconderse.

-Zelda, lo mejor sería ir a Hyrule, aun está el templo del tiempo, ahí es donde podremos refugiar el tesoro y acabar con ese monstruo, él ya no es Francois. Es Ganondorf que lo ha poseído por la maldad incontenible de su ser…

-Sí, pero Hyrule está a dos días de viaje… Mejor hagamos esto. Usemos el tesoro. Somos los elegidos, no habrá ningún problema mientras salvemos a esta gente. No podemos permitir que ahora destruyan Britania…

-Bien. Pero quiero que te alejes de él…

Justo en la entrada al reino de Britania, Bajé del caballo, y Zelda fue a pedir ayuda a los guardias. Al reconocerla era lógico que le dieran su ayuda. En tanto, yo debía pelear de nuevo contra ese desgraciado, o lo que quedaba de él. Por un instante la duda me acometió el pensamiento, yo no era el chico del bosque, yo era Link, nacido en otra época… Entonces esa luz de nuevo, era mi ancestro. Sentí como su coraje se fusionaba con el mío, dándome la seguridad que necesitaba. Así que esperé a que Ganon apareciera ante mí.

-¡Link…! ¡Vas a pagar el haberme quitado mi reino, pagarás por los sabios, pagaras por Hyrule, pero lo que le has hecho a mi descendiente…! ¡Pagarás todo!

-Como quieras, Ganondorf, pero no obtendrás esto.-Levanté el preciado tesoro, haciéndolo gritar de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Zelda ya había regresado acompañada por los soldados y parte de la realeza de Britania, entendiéndose por los padres de Francois. Ellos no tenían idea de que ese monstruo fuera su hijo predilecto. Sin embargo quería que vieran lo que él había hecho, y no nos culparan de su muerte, por que Francois ya estaba muerto. Todos fuimos a atacar a Ganon, aun que se movía muy rápido. Cada vez que se molestaba o gritaba, el signo en su mano brillaba aun más.

Ese monstruo mataba a los soldados al arrojarlos a patadas o con manotazos, algunos eran aplastados, a otros se los tragaba vivos. Cuando por fin estuvimos frente a frente, me hizo arrojar lejos mi espada, por lo cual, Zelda me dio el arco y flechas.

-¡Link, cuídate, este ser es terrible!

-Tranquila, él no va a ganar, no lo hizo hace siglos, no lo hará ahora…

Volviendo al combate, empecé a arrojarle flechas por todos lados, sin poder atinar a su cara, menos a los ojos. La espada estaba detrás de la bestia, por lo cual corrí y me deslicé por en medio de sus piernas, logrando sujetar la espada por el mango, me levanté casi al instante, y corrí hacia Ganondorf, clavando la espada en su espalda. Lanzó un terrible grito y me dio un manotazo que me hizo volar lejos. Perdí el conocimiento, o al menos eso sentí. Pude ver a Link, mi ancestro, jugando en un bellos bosque, montado sobre una potranca parecida a Epona, vaya, él llamaba así a su animal. Era como si mi vida fuera la continuación de la suya, pero en otra época, en otro siglo…

Quise hablarle, jugar con él, por un momento esa felicidad de ser un niño nació en mi ser, pasear por el bosque escondernos, ir a todas partes… Me volteó a ver, con el ceño fruncido, parecía molesto.

-Link, aun no derrotas a Ganondorf, levántate, perezoso, y derrótalo… Ya luego podremos jugar…-Al final de su oración, me mostró una sonrisa infantil muy peculiar, con dejos de madurez propios de un adulto.

Al abrir los ojos, Ganondorf casi me aplastaba de nuevo, pero lo esquivé, clavé la espada en su pie y aproveché para brincar hacia su cara dándole una patada que le tumbó varios dientes. Ganon cayó de rodillas, sangrando de la boca. Me limpié el sudor de la frente, respirando muy forzado. Pero algo más pasó. El Triángulo sagrado salió de entre mis ropas, elevándose muchos metros en el aire. Tres voces celestiales brotaron de dicho objeto, dejándonos a todos boquiabiertos.

-Ganondorf, traidor infernal, nunca has merecido nuestro favor, por eso, la liga entre tú y este pecador mortal queda rota, en los abismos más oscuros pagarás tus osadías, y atrevimientos insanos… Nosotras te desterramos al eterno castigo… Link, Zelda, benditos elegidos, siempre haciendo el bien, destruyan el mal, que las Diosas se los agradecemos…

El triangulo terminó por desaparecer, y yo hice lo que me encomendaron. Ganondorf no podía levantarse, gruñendo y tratando de pelear aun, solo me acerqué a él, antes de…

-Nunca te lo voy a perdonar, ni a ti, Francois, ustedes deben morir, por orden de las Diosas… Ellas saben lo que es más correcto. Lo lamento, pero… El mal no puede reinar, jamás…

Y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, tomé impulso y mi espada le cortó la cabeza a Ganondorf. Un pestilente humo salió de su ser en medio de sus gritos, y terminó por convertirse en Francois, pero solo su cadáver. Sus padres lo abrazaron sabiendo que las Diosas no se equivocaban. Ya no dijeron más y se llevaron los restos, sin poder mirar hacia arriba. Caí rendido, estaba muy exhausto.

-Link, lo hemos logrado… Al fin terminó la maldad… Podremos ser felices, ¿Verdad? Dime que ya nada nos va a separar…

-Zelda, cariño… Sabes que lo último que desearía es separarme de ti… Pero por el momento debo buscar a Malon, a pesar de todo, espera un hijo de Francois y lo deben saber sus padres. Y pediré que de manera oficial deje de ser mi esposa, así podré ser feliz a tu lado…

-Por supuesto. Vamos por ella, y a hablar con los padres de Francois, pobres, a pesar de todo, no tienen la culpa de lo que haya hecho su hijo.

-Eres tan noble, Zelda… eres capaz de perdonar, por eso te amo…

-¿Solo por eso?

-Por eso y mucho más…

Zelda sonrió de nuevo, lo cual era un alivio para mí. Buscamos a Malon por los alrededores y si la encontramos, dos días después. Resulta que tuvo un accidente con el caballo que había tomado para huir, cayó de este y termino por perder a su hijo, ella estaba loca, gritando por todos lados, aun con los restos de su hijo en brazos, suplicando a las Diosas que la perdonaran. Al verme, la pobre tuvo miedo, tal vez remordimiento, no lo sé, pero salió corriendo y sin fijarse, cayó al resbalar por un pequeño arrojo en los bosques, terminó ahogada, ella jamás supo como nadar, y menos en su estado demencial.

La sepultamos en un pequeño camposanto, junto a los restos de su hijo. Y para mi sorpresa no la odiaba, le tuve piedad. Visité a Epona en la cabaña de don Fausto y de Rubí, quienes la atendían como a una reina, les conté lo ocurrido, a pesar que no lo creían. Prometí regresar por mi yegua, ella estaría bien. Una vez en Hyrule, decidimos que aun no hablaríamos respecto a nuestro futuro juntos, aun habían cosas que arreglar. Zelda entró a la sala con los sabios del consejo para hablar sobre lo ocurrido desde hacía meses, en tanto yo la esperaba afuera, mirando por el gran ventanal. En el cielo vespertino se dibujó la sonrisa de ese kokiri, extrañándome, pero un poco. Su voz se escuchó en mi mente una vez más, era la voz de un padre orgulloso.

-Bien, hecho, Link, sabía que lo lograrías…

-Sí, Héroe del tiempo, lo logramos una vez más…

FIN.

Hola, locas y locos, pues este es mi final. Espero haberlos entretenido y divertido con esta historia tan diferente, incluyendo lugares y personajes de juegos distintos en un solo fic. Pues qué pena (Ja, ja, ja, ja, muere Malon) por la pobre de Malon, su bebé no lo merecía, pero así es la vida, obras mal, mal te va. Y ¿Qué rollo con Francois? Ahora resulta que el tipo era descendiente de Ganon, Mmm…. Hasta yo me sorprendí. Agradezco sus comentarios, y sobre todo haber hecho que muchos odiaran a Francois, es mi primer villano en The Legend Of Zelda creado por mí, wow, sí que se pasó de malote, je, je, je, je, je… Bueno, por el momento es todo. Diviértanse leyendo mas fics, viendo porno, (Je, no, es broma) y no coman verduras, ¡Arriba golosinas!

NOTAS: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la empresa Nintendo, los lugares y personajes que desconozcan son de mi autoría. ^ O


End file.
